


Le Fleuriste

by floralelu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, a music store, and a book store, eliott owns a flowershop, florist!eliott, lucas is over dramatic, mix that with paris and you got it, takes place in the most picturesque town you could think of, theres a cafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralelu/pseuds/floralelu
Summary: The plan was to take his mom out for Mother’s Day. Lunch, a little shopping, something casual. That is until Lucas spots the boy outside the flower shop.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to the first chapter of Le Fleuriste (The Florist) co-written by Kenzie and I (Emmy), this is our first time collaborating on a fic and we are very excited to share it with you. Thank you for reading!!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERBAL, PHYSICAL ABUSE, AND MENTIONS OF SCHIZOPHRENIA

“Oh come on, Arthur. You’re just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don’t.” Basile exclaimed.

“I’m not jealous, just pissed because now you’re just going to spend all your time with her and not the gang.” Arthur sighed. 

“Are you saying you’re gonna miss me when I’m away?” Basile approached Arthur and pinched his cheeks. Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes. Yann and Lucas both looked at each other.

“Uh, guys? Do you have something to tell us?” Yann chuckled under his breath.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m the only gay one in this group right?” Lucas and Yann both leaned back into the couch while laughing their asses off. 

The apartment was quite small, only 2 bedrooms, but they made it work. Lucas didn’t mind not having a bedroom, unlike the other 3 guys who shared the rooms. Arthur and Basile shared one bedroom, each of them having separate beds of course. Yann made his statement about how sharing a room would disrupt his “sex life”, as if he has one ever since breaking up with his co-worker, Emma. Lucas moved in after the guys rented the apartment. Lucas would never forget that night.

_Lucas was freezing, and his clothes were soggy with both his tears and the rain that had started earlier that afternoon. His brain felt cloudy, just like the sky. He could see it in his line of sight, the light at the end of the tunnel, the apartment. He sprinted up the steps as fast as his legs carried him, maybe he should exercise more often, but that didn’t matter now._

_Lucas walked up to the door and knocked, it was late but he was sure they would be up. However, they hadn’t answered the door yet, maybe they were at a party?_

_Lucas knocked again, louder this time, even calling out Yann’s name._

_“Yann? Yann, please open the door! It’s bad, my dad left and my mom...just please open up!” Lucas kept banging on the door._

_“Lucas?” It was Basile._

_Finally, a familiar face seeing only strangers among him for the past few hours. He was thrilled to see Basile in his blue and white striped boxers and a baggy t-shirt._

_“Do you know how loud you’re being-” Lucas cut him off with a bone-crushing hug. He needed this. Baz returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around him._

_“Lucas, I’m sorry to ruin the moment, but you’re getting me wet.” Both of them laughed._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was grateful, he could never repay the gang for taking him in without question. They were his everything and he loved them, and they loved him back. The gang has been together since the beginning of high school, they’ve been through everything together. Yann was by Lucas’ side when he came out to him, the guys supported his sexuality and they thought nothing less of him. He couldn’t have asked for a better group of friends.

“Lucas? Lucas?! Lucas!” Yann shouted, swinging Lucas’ phone in his face.

“Okay! Okay! I got it.” Lucas snatched his phone from Yann’s grip. It was his mother. “Hey, Mom! What’s up?”

“Lucas! Do you have any idea what day it is?!” Lucas pulled the phone away from his ear. Damn, she was angry.

“Uh, Sunday?” 

“It’s Mother’s Day! You know, the holiday where you spend time with the person who gave birth to you? Do you know how hard it was pushing your abnormally large head out of my-” Lucas cut her off.

“Okay, Ma, I get it. Do you wanna meet up somewhere then? Lemme pick you up in ten okay? How about lunch and some shopping? Sound good?” Lucas could charm his way out of any argument. After all, what mother couldn’t love her son?

“Oh, honey! That’d be lovely. I’ll see you soon! Love you most!”

“Alright, Mom. See you in ten and I love you more than most.” He had won her over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taxi pulled up in front of Lucas’ childhood home, he hadn’t seen it since the day he left. He shuddered just thinking about it.

_“I can’t stand you anymore!” Lucas’ dad screamed. He slapped Lucas’ mother across the face. “You no good schizophrenic bitch!” He repeatedly kept slapping her._

_“Dad, stop! You’re hurting her! She can’t help herself, you know that!” Lucas raised his voice over the wails coming from his mother._

_“You stay out of this, Lucas! You don’t know the shit I’ve been through with this woman. You don’t know how hard it is to take care of her, you don’t even help with it. You’re so selfish, Lucas. Thinking you can get by with partying with your friends every night? The world revolves around everyone, Lucas, not just you.” Lucas’ heart was even more shattered than before._

_“You get out of here. You have no right to talk to my son that way.” His mother stood up, her face bloody and bruised from the countless beatings._

_“Your son? He’s our son, not just yours.” His dad gripped his mother’s arm to the point where his knuckles turned white. A tremor went down Lucas’ spine._

_“Not anymore.” His mother broke free from the tight grip encasing her arm. “You need to leave.”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Lulu! How are you, sweetie?” Lucas’ mother rejoiced as she stepped into the taxi. 

“I’m doing alright, Mom. The real question is, how are you? I know it’s been almost a year, but I wanna be sure you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, Lulu. Today is going to be fun. I’m looking forward to it, speaking of, where are we going for lunch?” 

“Disco Danish Cafe! Manon has been dying to try out some new sandwich combinations on us and Alexia will have her spring cookies out. I know how much you love her cookies.” Lucas can recall many times when he and his mom would go to Alexia and Manon’s cafe to escape Lucas’ abusive dad. They were memories he would cherish forever. 

“Just like we used to! That sounds lovely, dear. You’re so thoughtful.” She put her hand on top of his, which was resting on the seat between them. 

“I love you, Mom.” Lucas looked over at his mother, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Oh, honey, no time to be so emotional. I love you most.”

“More than most.” 

King’s Grove was the hub for life in this small town outside of Paris. It had cobblestone streets and picturesque storefronts. The Disco Danish Cafe was located at the corner of King’s Grove and Queen’s Avenue. The Cafe wasn’t necessarily a 70’s disco theme that you’d expect from the name, but the interior decor was like an American diner straight out of the 1950s with checkered floors, teal booths, neon lights, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling that spun and sparkled when it caught the light coming from the storefront windows. Baked goods lined the display front windows, but as well as in the cases at the front counter of the bakery.

The masterminds behind the most popular bakery in town are Alexia and Manon. They had started the bakery once they graduated from high school and to say it wasn’t a life-changer would be an understatement.

Manon is head chef and baker. She’s not as artistic as her talented best friend and co-worker, Alexia, is. Manon is one for flavors and tastes rather than decor. Manon loves the cafe with all her heart and loves putting smiles on all of her customer’s faces when they take the first bite of her delectable dishes and baked goods.

Alexia is the decorator behind all of the cookies and cakes in the display cases and was the one behind the interior decor. Although Manon wasn’t crazy about the whole idea at first, once she saw the Pinterest boards that Alexia created, she was in. Alexia has an artistic eye that no one could change. She’s the one who always decorates and writes the eye-catching specials on the blackboard that sits outside of the cafe. Alexia even screams artistic with the constant change in her hair color.

“My girls!” Lucas shouted when he waltzed into the cafe. People glanced up and stared at Lucas, but he didn’t care, he got to see his best girls!

“Lulu!” Manon and Alexia looked up and said in unison, they ran from behind the camera and hugged him tightly.

“It’s been a while, Lucas. Where have you been?” Alexia questioned.

“Yeah, it’s almost been a year,” Manon agreed. “What have you been up to?” 

“Well, um, I’ve been dealing with family issues,” Lucas looked at his mom who was standing next to him. “I’m living with Arthur, Yann, and Basile now.” 

“Oh my god, I can’t imagine how that must be,” Alexia chuckled.

“Yeah, fuck, those boys can be a mess sometimes, ” Manon shook her head and laughed.

“You don’t even know the half of it, but I’m not here to talk about them. I’m here to try out your new recipes! I know we’re looking forward to it.” Lucas gestured to his mother. 

“You got it!” Alexia and Manon hurried back into the kitchen to prepare the food.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh! Manon, Alexia you did an amazing job you two! This looks delicious!” Ms. Lallemant studied the food with her mouth practically watering. “You two are just so talented.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lallemant,” Manon bowed.

“Alexia, these sugar cookies! Gosh, how do you even come up with this stuff? Thank you so much for making them,” Even though this was Ms. Lallemant’s hundredth time here, she was still just as astonished as if it was the first.

“My pleasure.” Alexia smiled and curtsied.

“Talk to you guys later?” Lucas asked.

“Of course! You better stop by more, our business is just suffering without you,” Alexia joked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

Lucas was thrilled that he got to spend this time with his mom, even though he forgot it was Mother’s Day. He even got to see a couple of friends. He didn’t know he needed this kind of time out away from the stress of finding a job and his own place. He had countless nights of restlessness and no sleep whatsoever. He was glad he could finally relax with his mom just like the good ol’ days.

After lunch, Lucas settled that they would visit the bookshop after his mother had spoken about a book that her friend at one of their book club meetings mentioned. Lucas figured the least he could do for her was buy her something, especially after all of the trouble they’ve been through in the past year. 

The Book Nook was across from Disco Danish Cafe. It was a small shop that Emmy and Kenzie had rented out for a couple of years now, and it was the hangout for all of the bibliophiles. It had quite a cozy feel. There were brown vintage leather couches throughout the store among the endless shelves of novels that traveled up the spiral staircase to the second floor, the walls were painted a creamy caramel color, and the place was dimly lit with the storefront windows supplying most of the lighting among the building beside a few key lamps here and there and the large antique chandelier that hung above the counter. The rectangular-shaped counter was in the center of the bookstore where Emmy and Kenzie were most of the time. In the back was Nookie’s Coffee, where Arthur and Basile worked. Nookie’s Coffee had the most delicious croissants and tea, even though their specialty was supposed to be coffee. 

Outside, Ouba, a once stray pomeranian, greeted Lucas on the porch steps of the store. Kenzie and Emmy took in Ouba and made her the mascot of The Book Nook, plus she kept the kids entertained while their parents went in to take a look around. Basile would call Ouba his dog because he found her first, but it seemed that she took a liking to everyone except him. Ouba liked Lucas especially since he snuck her treats.

“Sorry, girl. I came unprepared today.” Lucas frowned at her and scratched her behind the ears.

The doors to the shop were open which brought in a nice breeze. Emmy and Kenzie spotted Lucas.

“Hey, Lu!” They both called. Lucas adverted his gaze from the oh so adorable pomeranian at his feet. They both raced to him and wrapped him in a group hug.

“Oh my goodness, it’s been so long, Lucas,” Kenzie hugged him tightly.

“Okay, guys. I kinda can’t breathe here.” Lucas choked out. Immediately they pulled away from him.

“Lu, we wouldn’t get so carried away with our tight group hugs if you just come by more often,” Emmy remarked. “What have you been up to?”

“It’s a long story, maybe another time.” 

Kenzie and Emmy both frowned.

“Well, we have lots of hot new releases on our shelves, and I know Basile and Arthur are off today, but if you want a coffee just say the words and I’m on it,” Kenzie mentioned as she returned to the counter, picking up her copy of _Carry On._

“Yeah! Just let us know if you need anything, also it’s nice to see you back here Ms. Lallemant.” Emmy smiled at her.

“Even better to see you two.” Ms. Lallemant smiled back.

Lucas, after wandering the store for twenty minutes, finally found the book his mother was looking for. Lucas purchased it and handed it to his mom.

“Oh wow, Lucas! You really shouldn’t have!” His mother gasped in surprise. Lucas rolled his eyes as they made their way out of the shop.

“Come again!” Kenzie called out, waving to the two.

“And soon!” Emmy added.

They made their way next door to Frizzies, a brand new record shop that had just hit King’s Grove. It was really different from the other pristine and neat shops along the street, this one had a hippie style that somehow complemented the other shops quite nicely. Yann, and Alexia’s friend Emma, worked there together. Even though they broke up 6 months ago, they’re still best friends and make a pretty good team.

The smell of incense poured out of the shop’s doorway, Ms. Lallemant turned her nose up at it, but that didn’t matter once she saw the shop’s decor.

The brick walls were lined with different records, all from bands Lucas had never heard of. Fairy lights suspended from the ceiling and added a sense of calmness to the atmosphere. Tapestry displaying the store’s logo hung behind the counter which was located right as you entered. Emma was in the back of the shop reorganizing records.

“Hey, Emma!” Lucas called out once they entered.

Emma glanced up from the crate of records that were resting in her arms.

“Hey, Lucas. Welcome to Frizzies! This is your first time visiting, yes?”

“Yup, my mom’s too.”

“Two newcomers? Well, let me give you a tour!”

Emma came and stood between Lucas and Ms. Lallemant and hooked her arms with theirs, guiding them through the shop. 

“I know it may look small, but there’s a lot to see. Here we have the 80’s rock section, oh and there’s the 90’s pop section over there,” Emma pointed here and there. “Here’s our stage, we have live music on Fridays and Saturdays, and on Sunday’s we have Poetry Night.”

Lucas and Ms. Lallemant oohed and awed at each aspect and detail Emma pointed out to them. She was right about there being a lot to see.

“And here’s the counter, and the cash register, and the...oh goodness I’m dragging this on aren’t I? Well, I’m sure you can find your way around, everything is labeled pretty well.” 

Emma wasn’t wrong about that.

“This is just a splendid little shop isn’t it, Lu?” Ms. Lallement continued to gaze and study around the shop.

“Is it ever!”

Lucas walked over to the window, where the 90’s rap section was located. Lucas started flipping through when something caught his eye outside the window. 

Across the street sat a flower shop, _Barney’s._ There was a boy outside of the shop rearranging the flower displays, shifting pots and pulling out bundles of one flower and replacing them with another. His back was towards Lucas, so he wasn’t able to see his face, but there was something about him that kept Lucas from looking away. 

Lucas could see an older woman coming down the sidewalk. He saw her mouth move, but couldn’t make out what she had said. It wasn’t until the guy looked up and turned towards the woman’s direction that Lucas realized she had called out a name. 

_His name._

Moving towards her, the guy wrapped the woman in a hug. Though the angle looked awkward because of the guy’s height, she was quick to place her arms around him.

The woman was the first to pull away, moving around and standing with her back towards the record shop. Lucas sucked in a breath. From this angle, he was able to see the guy’s face. 

Even while wearing an apron that was covered in what Lucas assumed was dirt, the boy looked like something Lucas had never seen before. His hair, which Lucas had decided at that moment, was the most beautiful golden brown he’d ever seen. The boy ran a hand through it and Lucas wished he could be the one to do that. The boy was nodding as the woman said something. Even from this distance, Lucas could see the crinkle’s around the boy’s eyes as he grinned at the woman. Within seconds, the happy look that was on the boy’s face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Lucas watched the boy’s eyes find interest in the ground as the woman put a hand on his shoulder. She pulled him in for another hug just as Ms. Lallemant called Lucas’ name. 

“Lu, did you find anything?” Lucas’ attention was pulled away from the window.

“Uh,” Lucas looked down to see he had stopped on a NAS vinyl, “I think I’m gonna get this one.” He held it up for her to see.

“Perfect,” she smiled at him, “I’ll meet you up at the register, okay” 

Lucas nodded his head, “Sure.”

His mom smiled at him and turned, walking towards the register. Once he turned back towards the window, he looked in the direction of Barney’s but the boy was gone. Getting closer to the window so he could see better, he saw the woman walking back down the sidewalk.

_Maybe he’s in the shop._

Lucas turned around and quickly walked to the register, setting the record on the counter. 

“Just this one,” Lucas pulled his wallet out of his pocket and quickly handed Emma his money, “keep the change.”

“Woah,” she laughed, “are you in a hurry or something?”

“Uh… something like that” Lucas grabbed the bag that Emma put his record in. 

“Bye, Ms. Lallemant. It was nice seeing you!” Emma smiled at the older woman. 

“You too. I’ll have to come by more often, it’s nice seeing you kids” 

Lucas, who was waiting very impatiently, looped his arm with his mother’s.

“What do you say we stop at the flower shop across the street? Maybe see if they have your favorite?” Lucas opened the door and they stepped outside.

“Oh, Lu, that would be nice.” 

Barney’s Floral and More had been a staple of King’s Grove for as long as Lucas could remember. When things weren’t as bad with his parents, Lucas remembers his dad taking him so they could pick flowers out for his mom. Barney’s was to the left of the Cafe. There were two tables on either side of the door that were filled with plants and flowers of all kinds. Smaller tables and shelves held the same things around the bigger tables as well. Lucas could see that the boy had put most of the flowers on the left table and smaller plants on the right. There were bunches of lavender in a bucket next to the chalkboard that read their mother’s day special. Since the front of the store was all glass, Lucas was able to see inside of the store, but he couldn’t see the boy from before. The signature green and white striped awning that stuck out from the roof made the shop look like something from the movies.

They walked across the street and sitting right inside the window was a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses. 

“Look,” Lucas pointed so his mom could see, “right there in the window like they were waiting for you.” 

Lucas’s mom smiled, “It’s perfect.”

Lucas tugged her towards the shop’s door. When the door opened, a bell rang and somewhere in the shop, Lucas heard a “Welcome in!” 

_Maybe it’s him._ Lucas felt his heart rate pick up.

“Hello?” Lucas called out

“Just a second, Woah!” 

Lucas and Ms. Lallemant jumped as something clattered to the floor, the echoes of glass shattering made its way around the shop. 

Lucas walked towards the noise. He peeked his head around a slightly large display of daisies. There was a boy staring at the mess on the floor, but it wasn’t the boy from before. Lucas shoved the disappointment he felt to the back of his mind.

“Are you alright, hon?” Ms. Lallemant asked from behind Lucas. 

The boy jumped, “Oh, yes! Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. This is the second vase I’ve dropped this week. Give me two minutes to clean this up and then I’ll help you.” 

Ms. Lallemant nodded, “Take your time, um?”

The boy stepped forward, sticking his hand out so Lucas’ mom could shake it, “Idriss.” 

Ms. Lallement shook his hand, “No need to rush, Idriss.” 

His earring moved as he nodded his head. Lucas’s mother pulled him towards a shelf of painted pots, pointing out one that had a raccoon painted along the side. After a few minutes, Idriss came back to where they were standing.

“So, what can I help you with today?”

“There’s a bouquet of roses in the window,” Lucas pointed so Idriss knew which ones he was talking about, “I’d like to buy them.” 

“Oh,” Idriss’ eyes grew wide, “well, those are in the window for display. We’re not supposed to sell them.”

Lucas looked back towards his mom who was still occupied with the pots. She pulled one off of the shelf, turning around to show Lucas when she caught him looking. 

“What? Is there something wrong?”

Lucas let out a sigh, “Idriss says they can’t sell the display in the window. Sorry, Mom.”

“Oh, don’t apologize, Lu. They’re just flowers. I’m just glad I got to spend today with you.”

Idriss cleared his throat and Lucas turned his head towards him,

“Let me see what I can do, yeah?” 

Lucas beamed at him, “That would be great, thanks, man.”

Idriss took off to talk to the boss, so Lucas and his mom were left alone again. 

“Lucas, I promise it’s not that big of a deal, I don’t need them.” 

“Mom, it’s mother’s day, I’m getting you flowers.” 

She shook her head, “So stubborn.” 

Lucas grinned, “And you love me-”

A voice cut Lucas off, “Hi.”

Lucas whipped around. There, standing a few feet in front of Lucas, was the boy from outside. Lucas had thought he was beautiful while standing inside of Frizzies, but he was even more beautiful up close. 

Ms. Lallemant spoke, “Hi, my son here keeps bothering Idriss about the flowers in the window, and I understand that they’re a display piece, which is why I told Lu that I don’t need them.”

The boy thought for a minute, “Well, it is mother’s day,” he smiled, “You can have them. Let me get them down. Idriss, will you ring them out?”

“Sure,” Idriss looked at Lucas and his mom, “If you’ll follow me.”

The three weaved their way through the tables of flowers, finally making it to the counter. Idriss hit a few buttons on the register and told Lucas the total. Lucas pulled out his wallet and paid Idriss. Just as Lucas was turning around, the boy came towards them with not just one but two bouquets of flowers. 

Lucas stared, “Oh, uh, I only paid for the one?” 

The boy nodded, “I know.” 

Ms. Lallemant took the lead, “That’s so kind of you.” 

A small smile made its way onto the boy’s face, “It’s no problem.” 

The boy started to hand Lucas the flowers when Ms. Lallemant spoke again, 

“And what was your name?”

The boy slid the flowers into Lucas’ arms, his hand brushing Lucas’ own. As he spoke his eyes connected with Lucas’

“Eliott.” 


	2. Episode Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas yearns to talk to Eliott. But who is he? Will he meet Lucas’ expectations? Or break his heart on the spot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Welcome to chapter 2 of Le Fleuriste!! We’re so excited for you to read, enjoy!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SEX

Lucas lied in bed that night scouring Instagram for this boy he met. Eliott is all he could think about. He thought about the veins that were visible on his hands and the way that they snaked and traveled along his arms. He contemplated what Pantone color would match his crisp blue eyes. He couldn’t get over the way Eliott’s once white apron was stained with dirt and mud from taking care of the flowers in the shop and how his hair was the perfect tousled mess that rested on top of his head. Could he be in love with this boy?

Lucas kept typing Eliott’s name into the search bar in different ways. Elliot? Nothing. Elliott? Nothing. Eliot? Once again, nothing. How many ways could he spell this boy's name and not get a single matching result? 

Lucas threw his phone on the sofa cushion next to him. Lucas stood up from the pull out sofa and walked to the balcony wearing nothing but some boxer shorts and a baggy t-shirt. The entrance leading to the balcony sat in front of Lucas’ bed, also known as the couch. Lucas spent his restless nights staring out beyond the balcony staring at Annecy’s skyline. 

Annecy is known for being “the Venice of the Alps”. Annecy is surrounded by mountains that are, for most of the year, dusted with snow on their peaks. Lucas loved the colorful buildings of pinks and yellows, as well as the canals and waterways that run through the town. Bridges connected streets together as if they were holding hands. Lucas especially adored Annecy during this time of year because of the greenery. Barrels full of flowers lined the street would bloom and flower, and the bees adored the new floral-filled environment just as much as Lucas did. It was always the fresh start that Lucas needed every coming year.

Lucas stood out on the balcony, it was late, 23:37. The boys were already in bed, sleeping off the Sunday blues. Lucas knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight, not with this boy racing through his mind.

Lucas looked at the streets below him. He could see some stray people walking about, mostly on their phones. He could hear quiet Italian music playing softly from the Italian restaurant down the street. Even though it was early spring, it was quite warm. The breeze brushed Lucas’ face and hair.

_ If only Eliott were here. _

Why was Lucas thinking that? He doesn’t even know if this boy is gay, or any sexuality that involved loving someone like Lucas. Eliott was probably some straight guy who played with feelings of women, or possibly men too, Lucas already knew Eliott was toying with his feelings. 

Lucas had never had a boyfriend. He did have one or two girlfriends in high school, but they felt neglected, especially since Lucas never felt the same way about them. Chloe was the last girl he was with, and the one who made him realize he was in fact gay. 

He remembered when he first realized it, it sickened him. It happened during one of Emma’s “my mom is out on business so let’s have party” bashes. Lucas and Chloe had snuck off into one of the bedrooms and despite all the alcohol Lucas had drunk, he felt sober at this moment.

Lucas thought nothing of it, maybe it’ll make the sex more enjoyable. Chloe had started taking off her clothes and soon was completely bare. She walked over to Lucas and started kissing and biting his neck, then kneeled before him and started unbuttoning his jeans.

“Lucas, you’re not hard. Am I doing something wrong?” Chloe asked, gazing up at him.

“No, no, I…” Lucas started. “I think I’m gay.”

Chloe was angry at first, she thought he had been using and experimenting with her, but that wasn’t the case. He just didn’t know what he wanted, and he had finally figured it out. They did makeup in the end, but Lucas knew he had put Chloe through hell and back.

Lucas took a deep breath, smelling the fresh bellflower scents that came from the mountainside. It was calming, and he needed to calm down. Lucas soon returned to the pullout bed, and after hours of lying awake, he drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Arthur! You’re using all of the eggs! If you’re gonna take them all, at least make me some.” Basile screamed at Arthur as he took away the egg carton.

“Basile, hush. Lucas and the whole world is sleeping, and I know no one who wants to be greeted by your horrid voice this early in the morning,” Arthur whispered, taking the eggs back. “And I’m already making you eggs, idiot.”

“I bet Daphne would love to wake up to my so-called ‘horrid’ voice. She’s in love with me and I’m in love with her, we are in love Arthur,” Basile swooned. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“God, you guys are so loud,” Lucas mumbled, covering his ears with his pillow.

“I’m sorry, Lu, but Arthur here won’t shut up! I’ve been telling him that people are sleeping and he just won’t listen.” Basile persisted.

“Basile, I swear…” Arthur muttered under his breath. 

Basile walked over to the pullout and sat next to Lucas, who was turned over onto his stomach with the pillow still covering his ears. 

“Come on, Lucas. Have breakfast with us.” Basile said while shaking Lucas awake.

“I might as well, I’m sure as hell awake now.”

“Arthur! Do you hear that? Our boy Lucas is gonna have breakfast with his two best mates before they go off to work!” Basile shouted, jumping up and dragging Lucas to the table.

“Three best mates,” Yann corrected as he came out of his room. “Do you have any idea how loud you’re being, mate?”

“My sincerest apologies, I’m just so excited!” Basile danced over to the table while Lucas and Yann trailed behind him sluggishly.

Arthur brought over the feast that was considered breakfast. It consisted of all of the favorites, sausage, pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and eggs served in many ways, each to the boys’ liking. This feast was a once a week type thing, usually, Arthur would prepare it with Basile occasionally helping on the side, although he didn’t provide much help at all. Arthur would give Basile little tasks to occupy him such as setting and placing the food on the table. It was one day a week where the gang would catch up with another and talk about their events that happened during the week. Lucas was fond of it because he didn’t get out very much, he didn’t really have a lot of spending money to go out and do things, but that might change in the coming weeks with this new boy who has caught his eye.

“Lucas, are these flowers...yours?” Yann questioned as he grabbed the glass filled with water that contained the bunches of blooms that Eliott had given him. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Who’s the lucky lad?” Arthur asked, chewing on a sausage link.

“Oh, I don’t really know him besides his name. He gave it to my mom and me when we visited the flower shop and I bought her a bouquet.”

“So you received two bouquets?” Basile chimed in.

“Yeah.”

“Well, Lucas, I don’t know about you but that sounds like flirting to me!” Basile laughed.

“Maybe.”

“Is he hot?” Yann asked, cutting up his pancake into smaller bite-sized pieces.

“Well, I would show you a picture, but I can’t find any of his social media,” Lucas sighed. “I’ve looked everywhere!” Lucas rested his head in his hand and played with his food with the end of his fork.

“Well, what’s his name?” Arthur inquired. “This is at Barney’s, yes?”

“Yeah, his name is Eliott.”

“Well, I don’t know anyone who works at Barney’s named Eliott. Are you sure it wasn’t Idriss? He’s been working there since Barney before Barney passed away.” Yann mentioned.

“No, it wasn’t him.”

“This Eliott guy must be new to the shop, maybe you could ask the girls who he is?” Basile suggested.

“Yeah, you know what I think I will,” Lucas smiled to himself in anticipation of his new plans.

“Our Lucas is gonna get a boyfriend!” Yann yelled and patted Lucas on the back.

“Okay, okay, let’s not get carried away.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas stepped onto the cobblestone street of King’s Grove. It wasn’t busy today, only a few people milled in the streets. It was Monday after all. Lucas wished more people could enjoy a day like today. Birds were singing in choirs, the sun illuminated everything beneath it, and the sky was bright blue.

_ Like Eliott’s eyes. _

Lucas thought about going to Barney’s first, but he knew he would only embarrass himself, and he couldn’t even ponder how awkward it would be asking for Eliott’s number.

In addition to never having a boyfriend, Lucas had never flirted with a guy either. He remembers the blush that flooded his cheeks after leaving Barney’s with two bouquets in hand. How could he prevent that from happening? Was Lucas even capable of acting cool and casual? He figured he better stick to the people he knew, the girls.

The first stop was The Disco Danish Cafe, only because they were opened first. They always opened at 6 AM bright and early to serve their famous breakfast danishes. 

“Lucas! Back again!” Alexia called out as she wiped down the counter.

“No way! You’re here two days in a row?” Manon asked as she came out of the double doors that led to the kitchen.

“I know, I get it, I don’t see you guys enough,” Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes.

“What’s up? Do you want a danish, it’s on the house,” Alexia gestured to the many different flavors of danishes lined up like soldiers in the display case before her.

“Well, I just ate.”

“Too bad! I’m giving you one anyway,” Alexia selected a cheese danish from the display case and wrapped it in parchment paper, then placed it neatly in a bag, sealing it with a sticker of the cafe’s logo. “Here you go, bestie!” Alexia handed the danish to him.

“Thank you so much, by the way, I have a question to ask both of you,” Lucas sat down on one of the pink stools at the bar where milkshakes and other desserts were served. “Could you tell me who all works at Barney’s as of right now?”

“Oh god, Lucas if this is about a boy we aren’t stalking him. It could ruin our business,” Manon said, shaking her head.

“I’ll stalk a boy for you, Lucas,” Alexia said as she rested her head on her hand, smiling. “Especially if he’s cute!”

“He is. His name is Eliott, do you guys know anything about him? Such as his last name?” Lucas questioned.

“Well, I’ve seen a new guy there recently. I mean, Lucas, you have to keep in mind we don’t know our other shopkeeper neighbors that well. We’ve only been here, what? Two years?” Manon looked at Alexia for confirmation. “Yeah, only about two years, Lu.”

“Are you talking about the boy with the gorgeous golden hair? Kinda tall with lanky limbs? Like a spider monkey?” Alexia asked.

“Um, I guess you could describe him that way?” 

“Yeah, he’s new. He just started working there in February. He and Idriss seem like great friends for only working there a month or so,” Alexia commented.

“Lucas, this is silly! Why don’t you just go over there and ask for the boy’s number?” Manon tried reasoning with Lucas.

“Manon, I want to avoid embarrassment as much as possible.”

“Come on, Lu! You’re attractive and sweet as honey! He wouldn’t question as to why you were asking for his number, in fact, I think he’d be thrilled to have a number from a boy like you,” Alexia said as she patted Lucas’ head. 

“But what if he’s not gay?” Lucas frowned.

“I didn’t even think of that,” Alexia realized, looking quite shocked as to how she didn’t think of that.

“Maybe you could ask Emmy and Kenzie? They’ve worked at their shop longer than we have. Maybe they know who this Eliott boy is,” Manon suggested.

“Brilliant, Manon! I should get on my way then. Lovely seeing you beauties.” Lucas winked and Alexia blushed.

“Bye, Lu!” Alexia smiled and waved after him. “Oh, Manon, just look at how excited he is about this boy.”

“I’m worried he’ll get his heartbroken. You know how clueless boys can be, what if Eliott is the same? And with Eliott potentially being Lucas’ first boyfriend? That’s terrifying,” Manon sighed and shook her head as she switched out the day-old tray of cookies with brand new ones. 

“Give it a chance.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Emmy! Kenzie!” Lucas shouted, knocking on The Book Nook’s door. “I know you’re in there just stalling on opening up the store because you want to keep reading your pleasure reads!”

Kenzie finally opened the door.

“No need to call us out like that, Lucas,” Kenzie said as she flipped the sign from “closed” to “open”. 

“This is urgent! I have a boy on my mind and I need information on him immediately!” Lucas demanded.

“Oh, do tell!” Emmy enthused.

“He works at the flower shop across the street, he has beautiful golden hair, and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen,” Lucas might have daydreamed about Eliott a little too much. “His name is Eliott.”

“Eliott Demaury?” Kenzie chimed in.

“Is that his last name?” Lucas perked up.

“Lu, that’s Barney’s grandson!” Emmy exclaimed.

“But, how come I’ve never seen him before?”

“Well, he only came back to work at Barney’s about a month or so ago. He used to work there all the time when he was younger, I’m not sure why he left,” Kenzie commented. “I heard he took his grandfather’s death pretty hard.”

Suddenly, it went quiet. Lucas frowned at that statement. He may not know a single thing about Eliott aside from his name, but he did know that he never wanted to see Eliott be depressed. If Lucas was going to try and be this man’s boyfriend, he wanted Eliott to be the happiest he’s ever been.

“D-Do you know if he’s gay?” Lucas stuttered out.

“Oh, Lu, I have no idea,” Kenzie frowned at Lucas and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “I do have his Instagram though, in case you wanted to ‘slide into his DM’s’.”

Instantly, butterflies appeared and fluttered in Lucas’ stomach, he could finally talk to Eliott.

“Could you give it to me?” Lucas smiled in enthusiasm.

“Well, of course, my dear boy!” Kenzie and Emmy laughed.

Kenzie wrote down his Instagram username on a post-it note and handed it to Lucas.

“I owe you one,” Lucas clasped Kenzie’s hands and pulled her in for a hug. Lucas noticed the danish he had placed on the counter when he walked in and grabbed it. “Hey! Have this free danish!”

“No problem, Lucas,” Kenzie cracked the seal and opened the bag. “It smells divine! Alexia and Manon make the best danishes in the world, and that’s a fact.”

Lucas soon left the shop and started his walk back home. Lucas pulled the note out of his pocket. This was the key to the door of the unknown. He didn’t know what to expect. He avoided thinking of the possibility that Eliott was straight and had no interest in him, but that wouldn’t explain the extra bouquet he had received yesterday. Lucas folded the note and tucked it back into his pocket. As he walked, he looked ahead to admire the mountains and prayed that this boy would be the one to change his life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas decided that going back home wouldn’t be the best option. The rest of the gang would already have already left for work so it would have been Lucas in an empty apartment. Instead, he headed for a park that was a few blocks from the gang’s building. The note with Eliott’s Instagram had been burning a hole in Lucas’s pocket the whole walk here. Now Lucas sat on a bench that overlooked a pond, the note waiting to be unfolded.

Kids laughed as their parents pushed them on the swings and birds whistled back and forth to one another, but Lucas wasn’t paying any attention to them. His focus was on the post-it note that now sat in his hands. Lucas wasn’t sure what to do. He could unfold the note, message Eliott, and everything could fall into place. Or, he could message him and Eliott could think he was a total weirdo and never speak to him again, leading Lucas to never show his face on King’s Grove to avoid a  _ very  _ awkward run-in.

_ It’s been less than 24 hours and you’re acting like a complete idiot. Pull it together, Luc. You never know unless you try. _

Lucas took a deep breath, unfolded the note, and typed the username into the Instagram search bar.

**Plantjunkieeli**

The loading circle just kept spinning and spinning.  _ If this is some stupid sign,  _ Lucas thought,  _ I swear- _

The profiles loaded. And there he was at the top.

Lucas scrolled through Eliott’s photos like he would any of his friends, but if he stared just a little longer at the ones that were just Eliott, no one had to know. Lucas went back to the top of Eliott’s profile, his finger hovering over the ‘message’ button. 

_ Here goes nothing  _

Lucas hit the button and a new screen came up along with the keyboard. He wasn’t sure what to say, ‘Hey, thanks for the flowers, kiss me?’ Probably not. ‘Hi, I like you wanna go out?’ also a no. Lucas put his head into his hands, his phone twisting around as he did. 

_ Why is this so hard? All I have to do is send a thank you, that’s it.  _ Lucas took a deep breath before pulling his head back. He looked at his screen before his eyes went wide. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” he groaned. There in a little gray bubble sat a single ‘h’. That was it, absolutely nothing else. Lucas locked his phone and set it next to him on the bench, closing his eyes as he threw his head back. Lucas sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to fix this.  _ What the hell is wrong with me- _

**_Ping!_ **

Lucas’ head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at his phone. His screen was facing down, making him unable to see the notification, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he picked up the phone and turned it over. 

**_plantjunkieeli sent you a message!_ **

Lucas slid his finger across the screen and unlocked his phone, opening up Instagram. 

_ plantjunkieeli _ : h?

_ lucallemant _ : i meant to send hi but my fingers went a little too fast

_ lucallemant _ : but hi

_ plantjunkieeli _ : hi :)

Lucas’ hands were shaking. It didn’t seem like Eliott was completely weirded out by Lucas, that was a good sign, right?

_ lucallemant _ : thanks for the flowers, they’re beautiful

_ plantjunkieeli _ : no problem

Lucas sighed, not knowing how to carry on the conversation. He locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, standing up from the bench. He started walking in the direction of the apartment when his phone pinged again,

_ plantjunkieeli _ : beautiful people deserve beautiful flowers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our tumblr is floralelu 
> 
> find us on twitter!  
> emmy: @se_lamore  
> kenz: @minyardjcsten


	3. Episode Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is confronted with the man of his dreams, as of one day of course. How will it go? Will Lucas fall deeper into love, or convince himself that Eliott isn’t the boy for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions/use of alcohol and smoking

Lucas spent the first few minutes after Eliott had sent the message standing on the sidewalk and staring at his screen. He exited the app and reopened it to make sure the message wasn’t a figment of his imagination and his mind wasn’t playing, what would be, a very mean trick on him. It wasn’t until his brain kicked into gear that he started to freak out. 

“Oh my god, he really just-” Lucas didn’t know what to do. Here was the boy that he liked if he could even call it that seeing as it had only been one day since they met, saying that Lucas was beautiful and now all of a sudden Lucas didn’t know how to act. Maybe Yann would know? Lucas opened his messages and tapped on the conversation with Yann. 

_13:23 pm_ _Lucas:_ YANN

 _13:25 pm_ _Lucas:_ YANN JSNDJE

 _13:26 pm_ _Lucas:_ LOIK AT RHIS

 _13:26 pm_ _Lucas:_ ** _[1 image attatchment]_**

 _13:27 pm_ _Lucas:_ WHAT DO I DO? 

_13:31 pm_ _Lucas:_ STOP FLIRTING WITH EMMA AND HELP ME

 _13:37 pm_ _Lucas:_ you suck, i’m coming to the store

The walk back to King’s Grove felt like it took forever. Now that it was later in the day more people were outside. Some were running errands, some were just out walking, but all of them were in Lucas’ way. He lost count of how many shoulders he bumped into. It wasn’t until Lucas was pulling open the door to Frizzies that he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Emma looked up from her place at the register as the bell above the door rang.

She smiled at him, “Lucas! You’re back.”

“Hi Em, do you know where Yann is?”

“We were just talking a minute ago,” Lucas mentally rolled his eyes, “he might be in the back? You’re welcome to go look.” 

Lucas thanked Emma and headed towards the back room. He found Yann sitting at a table, eating a sandwich from the cafe. Lucas walked up behind him and lightly slapped his shoulder. 

Yann whipped his head around, “Ow! What the hell?”

Lucas glared at him, “That’s for not answering my messages. I’m in the middle of a crisis, Yann!” Lucas sat down into a chair across from his friend. Yann rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“What are you talking about?”

Lucas opened up his phone to his messages with Eliott and slid it across the table, “This!”

Yann read the messages and looked back up at Lucas after a minute. The two stared at each other, but Lucas was the first to speak.

“What?” 

Yann sighed, “Lucas… you know he can see that you read this right? And it’s been what? Almost two hours since he sent it?” 

Lucas twisted his head around to find the clock attached to the wall, his eyes growing wide while reading 14:35, “Oh shit, oh my god. He probably thinks he creeped me out or something. I just didn’t know how to respond. Yann, I have to fix this.”

“Woah, breathe Luc. It’s gonna be okay. Just message him back and say thank you.” Yann reached over the table and laid a comforting hand onto Lucas’s shoulder.

“I know it seems like I’m overreacting, and maybe I am, but no one like Eliott has ever made me feel like this, Yann. It’s been less than 24 hours since I met the guy but I can’t get him out of my head. There’s something here that I don’t want to lose, I just don’t know what that thing is yet.”

Yann looked across the table at Lucas, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Lucas may not know what it is, but Yann sure had a guess. Lucas had never talked about someone like this. After Lucas came out, the gang had promised to always have Lucas’s back, and they’d be his wingmen when needed. While most of the time, the boys failed to find someone up to his “standards” (though Yann would disagree with that statement, simply calling Lucas picky), Lucas was glad to have friends like them. Seeing Lucas so upset at the current situation, Yann knew that he truly didn’t want this to ruin his chances with Eliott. 

“Well, we know he finds you attractive, so that’s a good sign, right?” Yann asked. 

“I mean, yeah I guess,” Lucas shrugged, “but that won’t mean anything if he decides he doesn’t want to talk to me because I left him on seen.” Lucas put his head in his hands, “I’m usually able to talk to guys, why is this so hard?” 

Yann chuckled, “Luc, I think you actually like this guy, that’s the difference.”

“That’s the thing though, I don’t even know anything about him. I know his name, his Instagram and where he works, but that’s it.” 

“So? Find something to talk about, learn more about him. What do you think dates are for?” Yann raised an eyebrow, “I bet if you asked him to go out right now he’d say yes.” 

Lucas raised his head, “Haha, very funny. Not happening. I don’t need to embarrass myself anymore just because you think he’d say yes.” 

Yann raised his hands in mock surrender, “Hey, I’m just saying. When have I ever been wrong?”

“Well,” Lucas tilted his head to the side, “how about the time we went to that party and I said maybe we shouldn’t get completely wasted because we had a test the next day and you said, “Luc, we’ll be fine!” but we ended up missing that test because we were nursing our hangovers? Or there was the time you told Baz that the girl at the pretzel stand was hitting on him, so he went up there only to get a smoothie thrown in his face? And let’s not forget the time when the only milk left in the fridge was expired but you said it would be okay to drink and all four of us-”

“Okay!” Yann cut Lucas off, “There have been times where I was wrong, I get it. But I know I’m right about this.” 

Lucas hummed in response, looking back at the open messages on his phone when Yann spoke up again, “What if you went to see him?”

Lucas’s head shot up at the suggestion, “You mean like right now?”

“Well, yeah. His store is just across the street, it’s not like you have to go far.” Yann was looking at Lucas, waiting for his reply. 

“I don’t know, Yann.” Lucas sighed, “Wouldn’t be weird for me to show up to his store after not replying to his message. By accident.”

“Right. Well, as I said earlier, maybe just respond with a thank you and see where it goes? At least let him know you didn’t mind the compliment. With leaving him on seen he might think you aren’t interested.”

“I hate this. I’m gonna head over the cafe to get some lunch. Thanks, Yann.”

Yann smiled at him, “No problem, dude. We’ll figure this out.” 

Lucas made his way out of the backroom and towards the front of the store. Emma was still at the register. Lucas said goodbye as he left the music store and headed across the street to the cafe. Lucas pulled the door open and stepped inside. All at once, he was hit with the smell of fresh-baked bread and lemon. He glanced around the cafe, spotting Manon behind the counter ringing a customer up and Alexia plating some pastries behind the glass display case. Lucas was here to eat lunch, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to update the girls on the Eliott situation. He made his way over to the line behind the register and looked up at the menu. He settled on a sandwich and, of course, one of their danishes. 

“Hey!” Manon was looking at him with a smile on her face, “you’re back again! What can I get you?” 

Lucas told her his order and Manon rang him out. It wasn’t until she was handing him his change that he added, “When you and Alex get a second, could I talk to you guys?” 

Manon looked at him questioningly, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes! I think. I just have to tell you guys about the Eliott thing.”

A smile broke out on Manon’s face, “Oh! The Eliott thing, is that what we’re calling this? Once Alexia and I can catch a break we’ll come to find you.”

“Thanks, Manon.” 

She nodded her head and Lucas went to go sit down. He picked a booth in the back corner, away from the late lunchtime rush. Lucas peered out the window and watched the people outside. There was an older man laughing at something the woman next to him said. There was also a little boy holding on to his mother’s hand as they walked down the cobblestone street. They reminded Lucas of himself and his mother when he was younger and everything was a little less complicated. Lucas didn’t hear the incoming footsteps, but the voice startled him out of his daze. 

“Hi there.” It was Eliott.

“Uh, h-hi.” Lucas gulped, was Eliott angry with him? For not replying to his message?

“Is everything alright?” Eliott asked. “You look like you might faint.”

Oh god, Lucas would never be able to face Eliott again if he fainted. He needed to chill the fuck out. He could be suave right? He had been with the ladies once upon a time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, dude. Nothing to worry about here,” Lucas chuckled. “Just haven’t eaten in a while, you know?”

Eliott slid into the booth across from him. His knees brushed Lucas’ and Lucas couldn’t help but blush at the slightest bit of contact. 

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning, business is always busy at Barney’s, especially during this time of year.” Eliott smiled at him.

God, that smile. All Lucas wanted was to be able to make Eliott smile, and kiss the apples of his cheeks when he did.

“I’ll be right back, I’ve been craving one of their danishes lately,” Eliott stood up and then turned back at Lucas. “By the way, you’re cute when you blush.”

Once Eliott had reached the counter and began ordering, Lucas finally felt his lungs give out from the breath he had been holding. This boy was so flirtatious, and Lucas had no experience in flirting, at least with men anyway. 

Eliott returned to his seat across from Lucas, only to be greeted with Alexia carrying plates of food in her arms. 

“Ham and cheese sandwich accompanied by a sweet cheese danish for Lucas,” Alexia retrieved Lucas’ plate and set it across from him. “And a cherry jam danish for the dashing gentleman.” Alexia smiled at Eliott and offered her hand. “I’m Alexia, you must be Eliott, the boy Lucas won’t stop talking about.” 

Eliott glanced at Alexia’s hand before shaking it. “So he’s been talking about me?” Eliott grinned at Alexia before he cocked an eyebrow at Lucas, which only made Lucas blush harder.

“He sprinted in here this morning bright and early just for us to tell him all about you. However, he only ran into a dead end since we didn’t know much about you. The love in his eyes would make any woman melt or man in this case.” 

Lucas slapped Alexia’s arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Lucas widened his eyes and nodded towards Eliott. 

“Right! I’ll leave you guys alone. Have fun you two!” Alexia smiled and waved back at them as she was heading towards the counter to return to her duties.

“So, you’ve been talking about me?”

“Yeah,” Lucas felt cornered. Was he really going to confess his one-day-old crush to Eliott already? No, no way. “She’s just joking, you know how best friends are.” Lucas poked and prodded at his danish, embarrassed.

“Yeah, Idriss wouldn’t stop talking about how clumsy I was to Mrs. Lawerence one day when I broke two vases. The first time wasn’t even my fault! Ginger was the one who knocked the vase over!” Eliott shook his head and took a bite of his danish.

“Okay, wait, who’s Mrs. Lawerence and Ginger?” Lucas asked. 

“Mrs. Lawerence was a good friend of my grandfather’s and Ginger is the cat that always hangs out in the garden behind the shop and sometimes hangs out inside during the summers, she gets herself into trouble.”

“I see,” Lucas chuckled, both at the story and the fact that he was starting to relax. “Hey, I’m sorry for not replying to your message earlier.”

“Oh! It’s okay, I figured you got busy or something,” Eliott took another bite of his sandwich. “I hope I didn’t freak you out or anything by what I said. I have a tendency-”

Lucas cut him off.

“You didn’t freak me out.”

“Good,” Eliott sighed in relief. “Would you like to hang out after this? If you’re not busy of course, we could go to the garden behind the shop. Maybe you can meet Ginger?”

Was Eliott asking him out on...a date? No, he couldn’t be. They’re just going to “hang out”, as friends do, not as boyfriends do. 

“Yeah, sure,” Lucas took a bite of his sandwich. “I’d love to.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dusk now, the birds were singing peaceful lullabies and most of the shops were closing for the day, including Barney’s. Lucas followed Eliott into the alleyway.

“This looks like a great place for me to get murdered, great choice, Eliott,” Lucas chuckled at his own joke unless...was Eliott a serial killer?

“And then, Lucas was never to be seen again,” Eliott said and then laughed wickedly. “Seriously, I’m not a serial killer though.” Eliott finally unlocked the wooden gate leading to the oasis among the shops. “Welcome to my evil lair!” Eliott laughed maniacally again.

“You’re starting to creep me out,” Lucas chuckled and followed Eliott through the gate.

Lucas gaped at the garden before him. A gravel path trailed down the center of the garden. It was divided by another, less intimidating wooden fence than before, guarded by another gate. Behind the gate was a greenhouse that held fruit trees of many kinds as well as tropical flowers. A variety of trees and shrubbery surrounded the greenhouse. To the right of the greenhouse were wooden boxes, displaying newly sprouted plants from the soil, each marked by a popsicle stick that labeled the names of each row of sprouts. On the other side of the divided garden was what looked like to be a place for hosting and maybe being a place to get away from the busy shop life. Lucas knew he could spend hours here, especially with Eliott.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Eliott asked, looking down and meeting Lucas’ eyes. “I used to come out here all the time when I was a kid, to paint and to read, I still do.”

Lucas jumped at the sudden contract at his feet with an orange cat, brushing between his ankles and it’s tail wrapping around his leg.

“This is Ginger, I’m assuming?”

“The very one,” Eliott squatted down to pet her and Lucas matched his stance. “She likes to be petted on her neck.”

“Here?” Lucas asked and touched Ginger’s neck to which she hissed and pawed at Lucas, catching him off guard. Lucas leaned back, missing Ginger’s claws.

“No,” Eliott laughed and reached for Lucas’ hand. He placed it on the side of Ginger’s neck. “See? Feel her purring?”

Lucas could feel it, but it wasn’t the only thing purring. Lucas’ heart raced and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Eliott didn’t remove his hand. It was warm and comforting. He kept it there and felt Ginger’s purring with him. Lucas prayed it was too dark to tell that Lucas was blushing even though Eliott already called it cute. 

Lucas felt the need to change the subject in order to keep his cool.

“So, you paint?” Lucas asked, glancing between Eliott and the cat. 

“Yeah! I actually used to host art shows in this garden, but I mostly paint for myself now,” Ginger became fed up with Lucas’ atrocious petting technique and moved into Eliott’s lap, Eliott petted her tenderly. “It’s funny,” Eliott giggled. “I have this obsession with sunflowers.”

Lucas remembered the sunflower being held up in front of Eliott’s face on his Instagram profile. 

“I assume that’s your favorite flower then?” Lucas asked, picking at the grass beneath him. 

“It’s only the best choice as far as favorite flowers go,” Eliott explained, rolling the sleeves up of his grey sweater, revealing a tattoo of a flower with an eye in the middle along with another tattoo in a cursive script that Lucas couldn’t read in the dim light. “I mean, who wouldn’t choose that as their favorite flower? It’s bright and beautiful, it reminds me of summer no matter what time of year I look at it.”

Lucas smiled at the easy conversation. That’s how everything has felt so far with Eliott.  _ Easy. _ He couldn’t even think as to why he was so nervous this morning, all he had to do was talk to him.

“Lucas, you look like you’re thinking hard about something,” Eliott stared at him and tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What is it?”

“I’m thinking…” Lucas trailed off. He couldn’t reveal how much this conversation meant to him. He couldn’t tell Eliott that his eyes had a certain sparkle no star could ever match when he talked about something that he was passionate about. Shit, for all Lucas knows, Eliott is straight. “about how much I want to see these paintings of yours.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Eliott jumped up and offered his hand to Lucas.

“Wait, now? Where are we going?”

“To my apartment!” Eliott exclaimed. Lucas saw Eliott’s frown in reaction to Lucas’ panicked look. “Lucas, you don’t have to go,” Eliott started giggling. “I promise I’m not a murderer.”

Lucas couldn’t let this get to him.  _ This boy is straight,  _ Lucas told himself.  _ Nothing to worry about. _

It wasn’t that Lucas was afraid of Eliott being a serial killer or anything of the sort, he was afraid that he would have his first kiss tonight, or his first time. A series of new experiences could happen tonight, one after another, but was Lucas ready for it?

“Says you! I bet your last victim is buried beneath me right now!” Lucas joked. Eliott’s expression remained unchanged. “I’m kidding.” Lucas took Eliott’s hand and stood up. He blushed at contact that sent shivers through his spine and butterflies soaring in his stomach.

“So, you’ll come with me?” Eliott smiled, still holding Lucas’ hand. Lucas nodded and felt Eliott’s thumb stroke his knuckles. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of King’s Grove were some apartment complexes, mostly for the shop keepers, but some hipsters and retired folks lived among them too. The buildings matched the rest of Annecy with a bright color palette. The apartment complex was only a short walk from the flower shop. 

The two trailed up the stairs and were greeted by a white door with a wreath made up of delicate flowers including some Baby’s Breath from what Lucas could recognize. 

“Cute wreath.” Lucas chuckled.

“I know, I know, it was a housewarming gift from Mrs. Lawrence,” Eliott unlocked the door. “Anyways, welcome to casa de Eliott.”

Lucas was greeted with a massive amount of greenery scattered about the apartment. There were flowers tucked in various vases and bottles, and pots of ferns and vines rested upon shelves. All of the plants were kept neatly trimmed and didn’t appear to be unruly. Along the walls were paintings of sunflowers in many styles, some realistic and others more cartoonish. The kitchen and the living room were joined together and felt spacious despite how small the apartment actually was. Lucas walked around in the living room as Eliott was looking for something to drink in the fridge. Lucas could spot what seemed to be a garden on the balcony.

“Don’t trip on Francine!” Eliott warned Lucas. Lucas looked down at the small pot of succulents at his feet. “She’s very fragile,” Eliott walked over, handing Lucas one of the beers he found in the fridge and moved “Francine” to the coffee table behind Lucas. “My apologies for all the plants, whatever we don’t have room for in the shop, I take home.”

“But you name your plants?” Lucas asked, twisting off the metal lid off the bottle.

“Of course! What do you think I am? Crazy?” Eliott grabbed his beer and twisted off the cap as well. “Cheers.” The two clinked bottles and took a drink.

“Well, I don’t own any plants to name, plus I’d kill them anyway,” Lucas approached the wall, studying one of the sunflower paintings. It was just a sunflower on a white canvas, but it was painted thick globs of paint that appeared still wet as if Lucas could mess it up with a single touch. “I like this one,” Lucas said as Eliott stood beside him.

“Me too,” Eliott smiled, admiring the painting before them, taking another drink from the bottle in his hand. “I feel like a sunflower is somehow the representation of me.”

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked, giving Eliott a puzzled look.

“Sometimes, I appear happy and people don’t see the darkness that goes on within me, you know?” Eliott’s bright smile left his face.

“Wow, that was pretty deep,” Lucas chuckled at his comment, trying to lighten the mood. “What flower do you think represents me?”

Eliott turned to face Lucas now, they were so close to each other. Lucas could feel Eliott’s breath on his face.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it.”

It felt like Eliott was staring into his soul. Lucas could kiss him, right here, right now. He could push every fear aside and just kiss him. He could make their forever start today, he could-.

“Do you smoke?” Eliott asked, pulling a joint from his pocket.

“Oh, I used to,” Lucas stared at the joint. Getting drunk and high with Eliott? What could go wrong! “I still do sometimes, with my friends.”

Eliott nodded and lit the join between his lips, once he lit it he took a long drag and removed it from his lips. Lucas stared at the puff of smoke that escaped from Eliott’s lips. Fuck, he’s so hot.

Eliott offered Lucas the joint and he took it, taking a long drag from it and exhaling. He was starting to relax more and more as the alcohol and weed took effect. He felt himself beginning to unwind. 

“God, I can’t believe someone like you names their plants,” Lucas said as he leaned back on the couch. “You’re, like, ridiculously handsome too, I bet women find it sweet as hell that a hot guy like you names his plants.” Lucas laughed and shook his head. Fuck, what was he even saying right now?

“They do,” Eliott laughed along with him. “My ex-girlfriend found it hilarious.”

So that was it, Eliott was straight. Lucas was just starting to think that he got lucky, being in the apartment and sitting across from the most beautiful man he had ever seen. That was it, the end of their forever, all over in the span of one day. Lucas felt a sob in the back of his throat, he could never change how Eliott saw him. He could never kiss those lips or play with his gorgeous golden hair. Back to the fucking drawing board.

**_Ping!_ ** Finally, something to pull Lucas out of his thoughts and get him out of here. He could breakdown at any moment.

_22:17 p.m._ _Yann:_ Hey, Lu. I just got home. Where are you?

“Everything alright?” Eliott asked. 

_22:18 p.m._ _Lucas:_ yeah, sorry, i had a drink with eliott and lost track of time.

 _22:19 p.m._ _Yann:_ Oooooo. I hope I’m not interrupting! Are you still a virgin?

“Um, yeah, I should go. My friends are wondering where I am,” Lucas glanced up at Eliott, hardly able to look at him. Hard to think that Lucas possibly had a chance with a boy like Eliott.

_22:19 p.m._ _Lucas:_ no you’re fine. i actually was just leaving. and yes

, i am very much a virgin. 

_22:20 p.m._ _Yann:_ Lucas, I don’t want you to walk home by yourself. I‘m sending an uber for you. Send me your location.

 _22:20 p.m._ _Lucas:_ ** _[Lucas shared his location with you]_**

Lucas stood up and placed his phone in his pocket. He headed for the door and Eliott followed. 

“Lucas, are you sure you’re okay?” Eliott asked as Lucas stepped into the hall.

“Yeah, yeah fine. It’s just been a while since I was high,” Lucas lied. Well, not a total lie, but that wasn’t what was causing his sudden urge to bolt. “Been a while, you know?” Eliott nodded. 

“I hope you feel better,” Eliott said, placing his hand on Lucas’ shoulder.

As much as Lucas didn’t want to feel the sparks and the butterflies, he did. Lucas smiled and waved before heading down the stairs. 

Lucas reached the bottom of the stairs and waited for Uber to arrive. He hugged himself to keep himself warm from the cold breeze that was blowing. How could he be so stupid? Falling for a boy who is out of his league and is straight. He felt like a fool.

The Uber pulled up, rolling down her windows and greeting Lucas. Lucas was about to enter the car when he heard running footsteps and a voice.

“Wait!” 

It was Eliott.  _ What could he possibly want out of me?  _ Lucas thought. 

“Lucas, wait,” Lucas turned to meet Eliott jogging up to him. “Let me take you out tomorrow.”

“Out? Why?” Lucas asked, gazing up at Eliott. God, that face, he would never get tired of looking at it.

“I want to get to know you,” Eliott explained. Lucas was silent, thinking if he should really continue to break his heart more. “Please, for me, for us.”

Lucas couldn’t pass this up. He might not get his forever with Eliott as lovers, but he couldn’t pass up a forever with him as friends.

“I’d love to, Eliott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our tumblr is floralelu
> 
> find us on twitter!  
> emmy: @se_lamore  
> kenz: @minyardjcsten


	4. Episode Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas hangs out with Eliott despite him trying to supress his feelings, but will his feelings actually be reciprocated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're so excited for you to read this chapter! We just wanted to say that we would love to hear from you if you have any comments! Enjoy!

Lucas woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He knew it was late morning because of the lack of noise in the apartment. All of the guys must’ve gone to work already, but Lucas didn’t mind. It meant he had the morning to himself.

Lucas checked his phone and was greeted with an Instagram notification.

**_1 Message from plantjunkieeli_ **

Lucas welcomed the surprise message from Eliott. Even though Lucas knew deep down that this boy was probably straight and had other girls in his DM’s, it still thrilled him the fact that Eliott would text him. 

**_plantjunieeli: hey, lu <3 i’m sorry for what happened last night. i have a surprise for you tonight in paris, i’ll pick you up at 19:00 pm. can’t wait to see you :)_ **

Lucas clutched his phone to his chest. His heart ached for this boy, but he had to realize that with heartache came heartbreak and he was scared to experience the feeling, especially for the first time. 

But that didn’t matter. He was hanging out with his friend, Eliott.  _ His friend.  _ That’s it. 

**_lucallemant: sounds good and me too <3_ **

Lucas glanced at the time at the top of his screen. It was already 14:43 am. He only had a little over 4 hours to prepare for his “date”. Lucas slowly got up, still sluggish from the night before, and went out to the balcony.

It was a clear day, the sky was bright blue and people were scattered among the cobblestone streets before him. Lucas enjoyed it when the sun was out like this, he loved feeling the sun’s warmth on his skin. 

Lucas wondered what Eliott would surprise him with. In a perfect world, Lucas would be greeted with a bouquet of flowers, it didn’t matter what kind as long as Eliott picked them out. Then Eliott would ask him the words.  _ Will you be my boyfriend? _

But Lucas knew that was too much to ask, if only he lived in a fantasy. Lucas knew his expectations couldn’t and would never be met. 

Lucas soon left the balcony and went to Yann’s room. Yann and Lucas shared a closet since Yann already had a room to himself and had the space to accommodate Lucas’s wardrobe, which was larger than you might think.

Lucas went to the closet and opened it, he looked at the selections of clothes in front of him. Lucas wanted to wear something nice for Eliott, even though he knew he had no choice with him, he still wanted to look decent for him. 

The only thing was that Lucas didn’t have many nice clothes. He had a couple of decent pairs of jeans and a few nicer shirts that he could wear, but the rest of his nice clothes were either too small for him or he sold it so he could have some extra cash on hand. Lucas finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie that had “ROMANCE” written across the chest. Lucas might as well wear his greatest wish across his body for Eliott, maybe he would take the hint then.

Lucas took a shower, washing the night before off of his body. It felt like all of Lucas’s thoughts from the previous night were washing down the drain. When he got out of the shower he felt renewed. He was excited to see Eliott.

Lucas slipped the hoodie over his head and felt something in the front pocket. He reached his hand in and was greeted with a picture. He took the picture out of his pocket and studied it. 

Lucas could barely recognize what he was looking at. It was Lucas and his once manageable family. Lucas was a baby in the photo, he was seated in a highchair with a cake on the plastic tray in front of him. The cake was shaped into number 1 and was covered in bright blue frosting. His mom was on the right side of the photo next to Lucas, kissing his cheek. His dad was on the left next to Lucas, he was holding bunny ears behind Lucas’s head.

Lucas remembered grabbing this picture off of the pinboard on the wall above his desk as he was packing all of his things from his old room. He remembered his mom trying to talk him out of leaving. He had already been crashing at the gang’s place for a few days before he returned to his home and gathering his things in order to move in with them permanently

_ “Lucas, you don’t have to do this _ .  _ We’ll make it through this,” Lucas’s mom pleaded. “Please, Lu. You’re not ready to move out.” _

_ “Mom, I am. You know I am. I’ve been ready since you and dad started fighting. I need to be away from it.” _

_ “But what about me, huh?” His mother raised his voice at him. “Imagine what I’m going through! Dealing with my husband leaving and now my son.” _

_ Lucas turned around and placed his hands on his mother’s shoulders. _

_ “Mom, I promise to come to visit and call you as much as I can. But you have to keep in mind that I can’t be here. It’s not good for my mind.” _

_ His mother nodded and hugged him tightly. _

Lucas went back to the closet, picture in hand and reached up on the top shelf for his duffle bag. The duffle bag was filled with personal things to Lucas such as books, sheets of music he liked playing on the piano, and other things like his laptop and his chargers. Lucas placed the photo deep at the bottom of the bag, hoping to never see it again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lucas! You have a date?!” Basile shouted. 

“This is great news! I’m tired of seeing you mope around all the time, Lu. Maybe this boy can bring some happiness into your life,” Arthur pointed out.

“It’s not a date. Just two friends hanging out,” Lucas commented.

“Yeah, sure. Friends,” Yann stated, making air quotes.

“With the way that boy flirts, I won’t be surprised if Lucas comes home with a boyfriend tonight,” Arthur remarked.

Eliott would be here any time now. Lucas was terribly nervous. He was terrified of the possibilities of what the night would bring. Could he get back his friend-zoned image and catch Eliott’s eye?

Lucas had his Instagram open, awaiting Eliott’s message of arrival. 

**_plantjunkielei: i’m here :)_ **

“I gotta go,” Lucas said as he placed his phone in his back pocket. “Wish me luck.”

“I bet he won’t be a virgin by the end of the night,” Yann mumbled to Basile and Arthur.

Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed.

Lucas headed down the stairs of the apartment building and headed towards the street. He was met with a truck that had the front of an old Volkswagen bus and had what seemed like a place for storage in the back. It was quite cute, it was the most Eliott vehicle Lucas had ever seen.

Eliott rolled down the window and Lucas’ gaze met Eliott’s eyes. 

“You coming?” Eliott asked, flashing his brilliant smile that made Lucas melt.

Lucas nodded his head and hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle. 

“For you, good sir,” Eliott laughed and handed Lucas a small bouquet of white daisies. Eliott plucked one of the flowers out of the bouquet. Lucas’ skin sparked at the contact of Eliott’s hand grazing his cheek and his temple as he placed the flower in his hair. “You look absolutely precious,” Eliott said, admiring his handiwork. 

Lucas blushed hard and turned away from Eliott until he calmed down.

“So is this the flower that I remind you of?” Lucas asked as they headed down the street.

“I’m not sure yet. I’m testing out some different options,” Eliott said, glancing at Lucas multiple times while he drove on the road. “I still need to need to weigh my options, see what best fits you.” Lucas smiled.

“So where are you taking me in Paris?” Lucas asked as they headed out of Annecy.

“I can’t spoil the surprise,” Eliott remarked. “Besides, what’s the fun in ruining surprises?”

Lucas played with the bouquet of flowers in his lap, playing with their pedals and their leaves. He found that it calmed his nerves.

“Don’t you think I should have a right to know where we’re going?” Lucas asked. “You could still be a murderer, it’s especially suspicious how far away you’re taking me.”

“Oh come on!” Eliott exclaimed. “You still think I’m a murderer?” 

“Not exactly,” Lucas said.

“Well, what do you think of me, Lucas?”

“ _ Beautiful, I think you're beautiful,”  _ Lucas wanted to say. 

“I think you’re talented. People like you are hard to come by. You run your own flower shop and you’re so young. I could never do that,” Lucas told Eliott. “You impress me.”

Lucas met Eliott’s eyes, only a quick glance before Eliott turned back to the road, but Eliott’s eyes sparkled. Lucas turned away before he could blush any harder.

“And I think you’re beautiful,” Lucas whispered.

“What?” Eliott said.

“Nothing,” Lucas turned back to him. “What do you think of me?”

“I think you’re someone who doesn’t let people in easily. You’re a very reserved and quiet person. You have a lot of underlying issues that you keep hidden,” Eliott continued. “I want to be let in, Lucas.”

Wow. He was reading Lucas like a book. It was true, Lucas didn’t let people in very easily. The gang was a group of people he had grown up with, there were no barriers there, but with others, it was harder. Most of his friends were girls, which Lucas realized he could trust women easier than men. Most of Lucas’ friends knew his dad had left, but they didn’t know why. No one knew the full story because it was too hard to tell and Lucas didn’t want to see the other person’s reaction. Lucas knew he didn’t trust men as easy because of his dad and what he grew up with. 

Lucas didn’t understand why Eliott wanted in. Who would want to befriend a guy with abandonment and daddy issues? Could Eliott handle hearing about Lucas’ past?

“I’d like to know more about you first, Eliott,” Lucas said. “I need to know if I can let you in.” Eliott smiled.

“Alright, then. My name is Eliott Demaury. I’m 26 years old. I was born in Paris, France.” Eliott said. “That enough?”

Lucas shook his head.

“Dig deep, tell me something no one else really knows about.”

Eliott sighed.

“Well, I just started back working at Barney’s this year. I used to work there all the time growing up, it was my home. I would burn through gas money just trying to go visit and work there every weekend,” Eliott told Lucas. “I loved seeing visitors come in and their faces light up with smiles just because of some fucking flowers. I mean, who doesn’t love flowers?” Eliott laughed.

“My grandpa and I ran that shop, it was something we were both passionate about,” Eliott said, his eyes lit up talking about it. “I went to my grandpa about everything, girl troubles, family issues, drama with my friends, he was there for everything, Lu. He was one of the only people who listened to me. Then, he got sick. My mom made us move to Annecy so that we could take care of him in his final days.” Eliott was tearing up at the thought. “I couldn’t bear it, seeing him in the hospital bed. I held his hand till his final breath and then I got angry. I was yelling and cursing, nurses eventually pulled me out of the room and calmed me down.”

“At his funeral, I didn’t cry. I was tired of crying. I moved back to Paris because I couldn’t bear being in Annecy anymore. I didn’t go to the shop for years after he died, not until this spring. Luckily, Mrs. Lawerence hired my friend Idriss to manage the shop until I felt well enough to return.” Eliott continued. “It’s still hard sometimes, grieving him. But I’m getting better and that’s what matters.”

Lucas nodded. He was shocked to hear such a sad past come from the mouth of this boy who is upbeat. He didn’t know what to think. 

He turned to Eliott as Eliott wiped the tears from his eyes. Lucas smiled at him.

“But you made it through it,” Lucas said. “I’m proud of you for that.”

The rest of the drive was filled with jokes and laughter. Even though it was a bit of a drive, Lucas felt like it went by quickly with Eliott. Lucas loved how easy going it was to talk to Eliott and to be around him. He enjoyed his company and Lucas prayed Eliott enjoyed his.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris was a place Lucas had only been a few times, mostly for holidays or weddings. He never got to understand the love and the romance behind the city. He was someone who had been surrounded by the mountains his whole life. To be honest, Lucas was excited for someone to take him back to Paris again. Lucas hoped Eliott had some late-night sightseeing in store. 

They pulled into the parking lot of Jardin des Plantes. Lucas had never been to the gardens before in Paris. Lucas hopped out of the car, following Eliott who had a picnic basket and a blanket tucked in his arms. Lucas was excited until he realized that the gardens would be closed.

“Eliott, why are we here? It’s definitely closed.” 

Eliott smiled and flashed a set of keys.

“You have keys to this?” Lucas gestured to the massive gates in front of them. “May I ask how you obtained these keys, murderer?”

Eliott laughed.

“Yes, I just killed one of the bodyguards and stole these keys from his dead body.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, I used to work here when I moved back to Paris after my grandpa died, and when I decided to quit, I may not have returned my set of keys.”

“Eliott!” Lucas shouted. “We could get caught!”

“Shush,” Eliott whispered. “If we keep quiet we’ll be fine.” 

Eliott unlocked the gate and let Lucas in first before following him in. Lucas started to relax when he saw that no one was around. Maybe they won’t get caught after all. Eliott locked the gate behind him.

The moon was full and bright enough that it illuminated the ground below them. Eliott led him to a courtyard that had a stone pathway that was outlined with flowers. The courtyard was at the base of a hill, and at the top of the hill was a large grand building that looked like it could be built for French royalty.

As Lucas admired the scenery around him, Eliott was spreading out the blanket and placed the picnic basket on the ground. He opened the basket and fished out a few candles and a box of matches. He lit the candles one by one and placed them around the blanket, illuminating the beautiful spread. Eliott had packed sandwiches, crackers, different kinds of cheeses and fruit. Lucas’ mouth watered at the sight. Finally, Eliott pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“What’s that building on the hill?” Lucas asked.

“That’s the Gallery of Evolution. Beautiful, right? It was designed by Louis-Jules André in 1889.” Eliott said, admiring the building with Lucas.

Lucas nodded and turned back to the spread before him.

“Eliott, this looks amazing. Did you make all of this?” Lucas asked.

“Are you kidding?” Eliott laughed. “Mrs. Lawerence made it, she’s good with details like these. After all, I wanted this night to be perfect.”

Lucas smiled and butterflies rose and fluttered in his stomach. He wished he could kiss Eliott now. He wanted to kiss him for eternity. 

Eliott popped and poured the champagne into the glasses. They clinked glasses and sipped the champagne. 

“Now,” Eliott started, pulling out a joint and lighting it. “Will you let me in?” 

Lucas avoided Eliott’s eyes. Lucas didn’t know if he could do it, tell him his sob story of a past. What if Eliott didn’t want someone like Lucas in his life? It seemed like Eliott already had too much on his plate, with his grandfather’s death and taking over the shop again. Lucas sighed and began.

“My dad left my mom and me about a year ago. He would constantly abuse and yell at my mother and me. My mom was always having to hide bruises from her co-workers and family. My mom is schizophrenic, and my dad couldn’t deal with it anymore.” Lucas took another sip of champagne. “I couldn’t deal with it either. That night, I ran away to my friends’ apartment. They took me in with no questions asked and I’m really grateful for that, but sometimes I feel like a burden to them. When I arrived there, all I did was sleep, I couldn’t handle being awake. My mom kept calling me for the few days I was there and I wouldn’t pick up.” Lucas was beginning to cry.

“When I went back home to get my things, my mom begged me to stay with her. I couldn’t do it. I needed to get out, I was too old to live in my mom’s house anyway, you know? We eventually figured things out, I told her I would call her and visit her and I have been. It’s getting better.” Lucas said as a tear fell down his cheek. “But I miss those happier memories with my father. I miss when he was a good dad and didn’t abuse my mom or me. I have fucking abandonment issues and I’m so fucked up because of him.”

“Oh, Lu,” Eliott said as he pulled Lucas in for a hug. “I’m so sorry, you never deserved anything like that.”

Eliott pulled away and placed his hands on Lucas’ cheeks and started into his eyes. Lucas could feel his skin ignite under Eliott’s palms. Eliott took his thumbs and brushed them across Lucas’ cheeks, wiping the tears away. 

Lucas calmed down as they dined on the sandwiches and other goods. They chatted a bit here and there but they mostly looked at each other, long glances being shared between them.

“Come with me, I want to show you something,” Eliott said, standing up and offering his hand to Lucas. Lucas nodded and grabbed Eliott’s hand.

Eliott guided Lucas further down a path that branched from the courtyard. It led to a large building made of glass that almost looked like a bubble. Eliott pulled out his set of keys again and unlocked the door. 

Lucas was welcomed by a variety of tropical plants and trees, creating a jungle landscape. Lucas could even hear a waterfall running in the background. Little ponds of water covered in lily pads surrounded the path that leads throughout the building, eventually circling out to the entrance again. One of the glass panes was open, displaying the moon brightly in the sky and casting an enchanting glow on the water and the beautiful plants around them. Eliott took Lucas’ hand and led them around the path, even though it was dark, it was obvious Eliott had been here many times. Eliott led them to a spot where the trees and plants weren’t as dense and you could see one of the ponds of water clearly, you could even spot some of the koi fish circling the pond. Eliott turned and grabbed both of Lucas’ hands and stroked his knuckles with his thumbs. 

“So, what do you think of me now?” Eliott asked, once again flashing his bright smile.

“I think you’re someone who doesn’t even realize how strong they actually are. You’re talented and independent. You’re someone others can count on, including me. I don’t deserve someone like you. I’m not enough for you.” Lucas felt the same feeling he felt when he last realized he didn’t deserve Eliott. 

“You have the same look you did when you left my apartment,” Eliott frowned. “What makes you think you’re not enough for me?”

“Are you kidding?” Lucas started. “I’m falling for a fucking straight guy!”

Lucas tried to pull his hands out Eliott’s grasp, but Eliott tightened his hold.

“Lucas, I love people. I don’t love any specific gender or anything. I love who I love. I like you, Lucas,” Lucas wasn’t looking at Eliott, he couldn’t. Eliott lifted Lucas’ chin in order for him to meet his gaze. “Lu, I really like you, and I mean that.” Eliott readjusted the white daisy in Lucas’ hair. “You’re more than enough for me.” 

Eliott wiped a tear that escaped onto Lucas’ cheek. They stared at each other for a minute, their faces inching closer and closer. Lucas could feel Eliott’s breath across his lips. Eliott brought his left hand to hold Lucas’ cheek while the other held Lucas’ hand, and with that Eliott kissed him.

Lucas felt the feeling deep in his belly, a whole migration of butterflies traveling across his body. Lucas got the wish written on his chest in the most beautiful place he’s ever been with anyone. 

They were here together, kissing in their bubble, in their world, in their universe.


	5. Episode Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is finally happy in the relationship of his dreams, but could those feelings change in one night?

The rest of the night was filled with running among the flowers, kissing in the garden, and making out in the field below the Gallery of Evolution with Lucas taking occasional sips from his champagne glass. They spent a few hours gazing up at the stars. 

“So, what are we?” Lucas asked, out of breath from all the kissing that took place. Lucas was laying on his back, staring up at the sky above them, wishing that this night would have no end.

“What do you want us to be?” Eliott said, turning his head to his right to stare at Lucas’ side profile. 

Lucas thought Eliott looked heavenly lying next to Lucas. Eliott’s side profile was illuminated by the moon, creating a stunning pale glow on his face. Lucas could even see Eliott’s blue eyes in the light. Lucas reached across, feeling his palm graze the grass of the field below him. He reached across and his fingers intertwined with Eliott’s, their hands lying between them.

“I want to be together. I know that we’ve only met in the past few days, but I could spend forever here with you,” Lucas said, smiling over at Eliott.

Eliott laughed.

“This could be our kingdom you know? We could have our own fairytale story. I could be the handsome prince that saves you from the dragon that kept you locked up in a tower, and then you would kiss me once I’ve slayed the dragon and we would be together, happily ever after!” Eliott exclaimed.

“So that makes me the princess?” Lucas questioned.

“Who says there’s princesses? Princes can save each other too,” Eliott stated. “Besides, you would look so handsome in a crown.” Eliott said, running his free hand through Lucas’ hair. Eliott glanced at his phone to check the time. “We better get going, workers come here early to water the flowers so that they’re ready for visitors.”

They packed up their things and escaped safely to the flower truck. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were heading back to Annecy. The sky was getting lighter as the night drew to a close. The sun was barely crossing the horizon and casted a warm glow in the truck.

Lucas wished the night wouldn’t end, but he was growing tired sitting in the front seat next to Eliott. He looked at Eliott, who seemed more wide awake than ever.

“Do you sleep at all?” Lucas asked.

“How can I sleep when I have a hot guy on my mind?” Eliott said, laughing and smiling at Lucas.

Lucas thought about them, what their future would hold. Lucas thought about him surprisingly, Eliott at the flower shop, and seeing Eliott’s bright smile flash across his face, how Lucas could go to Eliott’s apartment and he could watch him paint his beautiful sunflowers, and he even thought about how the gang would react to him. It was exciting and all new to him. He drifted off to sleep envisioning the future with Eliott.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Lucas? Baby? Wake up, we’re at your apartment.”

Lucas’ eyes opened slowly, revealing a smiling Eliott only inches away. Lucas smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I don’t want to go,” Lucas said, he wanted to stay with Eliott forever. 

“I don’t want you to either,” Eliott said, pulling away. He picked up the daisy that once sat in Lucas’ hair and held it. He placed it back in Lucas’ hair and admired it. He kissed Lucas’ forehead. “But I’ll see you soon, right?”

“Of course,” Lucas said.

“Want me to walk you up to your door?” Eliott asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The couple walked up the stairs. Every step Lucas took made him realize that his perfect night was ending. Lucas looked down at his ROMANCE hoodie, and decided that this was his lucky hoodie. 

“So you really do live in a tower?” Eliott joked, referring to the one too many flights of stairs that led up to the gang’s apartment on the top floor. Lucas laughed.

“Thank you for last night.” 

“Anything for you, honey.” Eliott kissed Lucas on his forehead then his lips.

“Honey?” Lucas questioned.

“I’ve decided that I am your sunflower and you are my honey bee,” Eliott told Lucas.

“So I’m not a flower?” Lucas asked.

“No way! You’re little and tough, just like a bee.”

Lucas blushed. He liked it better than any flower. He thought it described them perfectly. Bees need flowers and flowers need bees, simple as that, and Lucas knew that he needed Eliott. He hoped that Eliott also needed him.

“I better get moving. Idriss needs to make some deliveries today and needs the truck. I’ll text you though, okay?”

“Okay.” Lucas smiled up at Eliott and kissed him one last time before he headed down the stairs.

Once Eliott was gone, Lucas opened the door and was greeted by Basile landing at his feet and Arthur and Yann standing right behind him in the doorway.

“Great, guys! You’re making it look like eavesdropping was my idea!” Basile shouted from the ground. Arthur and Yann looked down at Basile and then up at Lucas.

“That’s because it was your idea, Baz.” Yann commented, rolling his eyes.

Arthur sighed and offered Basile a hand and pulled him up. Basile turned around and hugged Lucas.

“How was it? You were gone all night!” Basile exclaimed, checking Lucas for any sign of injury or a hickey that might’ve been left. “Ha! Yann I think you owe me 5 Euros!”

“What? No way!” Yann said in disbelief. “Lucas, please tell me you lost it last night?”

“Lost what?”

“Your virginity!” Yann shouted.

“What’s with you guys and my virginity?” Lucas asked. Even though Lucas wished he could spend forever with just him and Eliott, he knew he would miss his group of friends. “I didn’t lose it.”

“5. Fucking. Euros. Pay up, Yann!” Basile held out his hand towards him and Yann placed a bill in his hand. “Thank you!”

Arthur wrapped an arm around Lucas’ shoulders and pulled him into the apartment.

“How was it?” Arthur asked.

“Really good. I think he’s my boyfriend now,” Lucas smiled just at the words that came out of his mouth.

“We need to meet him! We should invite him to Emma’s party tonight.” Yann said.

“Yeah! You should bring him to the party tonight!” Arthur said.

“Guys, I don’t know,” Lucas grew anxious, what if he was too annoying or too clingy? Maybe Eliott needed time on his own. 

“Oh, come one,” Basile said, putting his hands on Lucas’ shoulders. “If he’s gonna be your boyfriend, he needs to meet us. It’s not like we bite!”

“I mean there was that one time,” Arthur interrupted. “Baz, remember when you saw that girl and started talking to her, then making out with her, and then biting-” 

“We don’t talk about that!” Basile said, shuting Arthur up. “The point is, we should meet him! Make sure he’s treating you right and such.”

“Alright,” Lucas finally agreed and the boys cheered. “I’m gonna get some sleep.”

“Do you need me to tuck you in?” Basile called Lucas as he headed to the closet to change.

“No!”

As Lucas stood in front of the closet, he texted Eliott.

**_lucallemant: hey. there’s a party at my friend emma’s place tonight. wanna come with?_ **

**_xx_ **

Lucas awaited a response until he realized Eliott wouldn’t be answering immediately. He shut off his phone and changed out of his hoodie and jeans. Once he changed, he went to the pull-out bed in the living room. He checked his phone again, no answer. Lucas drifted off to sleep to the muffled voices of the boys from their rooms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up at 19:38 pm to Basile jumping on his bed.

“It’s time for pregaming!” Basile shouted. 

“Baz! Get off of his bed!” Arthur whispered, thinking Lucas was still asleep.

“It’s fine, Arthur. I’m up,” Lucas mumbled. He checked his phone, a message appeared on his screen.

**_plantjunkieeli: not tonight, sorry :( idriss scheduled me to close tonight, i’ll see you soon_ **

**_honey bee <3_ **

**_lucallemant: no worries, another time :)_ **

Lucas locked his phone and closed his eyes. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved Eliott wouldn’t be bombarded by the boys tonight or if he was disappointed at not seeing Eliott again. He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it because Basile was back on his bed. 

“Lucas, c’mon, pregame!” Lucas rolled over and looked at Basile. He sat cross-legged on the edge of the pull-out, a patient look on his face. Lucas stared at him a few seconds more Basile broke out into a grin, knowing he had won. Lucas sat up into a sitting position, rubbed the sleep out of his eye, took one last look at Basile before shoving him up the mattress. 

He hit the floor with an ‘oof’, “What was that for?” 

Lucas could hear Arthur laugh from somewhere behind him, “That’s for waking me up.”

Basile sat up and rubbed his head, “Fair.”

Lucas mumbled an ‘mhm’ before standing up and going to change. He splashed some water onto his face, brushed his teeth, and traded his pajamas for a blue button down and some black jeans. He ran a hand through his hair, checked himself in the mirror once more and headed towards the kitchen. Lucas heard the boys before he saw them, 

“No way! I could kick your ass at FIFA!”

“Baz, we go through this every time. You suck at FIFA, you might even be worse than Lucas is.” Yann took a sip from his beer, not noticing Lucas who was leaning against the doorframe.

Lucas scoffed, “Hey! I might not be the best but I know for sure that I’m better than Baz!”

Basile went to make a comment, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s no use, dude. You suck.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang stumbled up the porch steps and into the house, their laughter being drowned out by the music. The house was packed wall to wall with people, it was almost hard to breathe. The boys made their way to the kitchen, lucky enough to find an open spot where they all could fit. Lucas sat on the counter, accepting the beer that Yann offered. 

Arthur tapped Lucas on the shoulder, “Luc, when’s Eliott going to be here?” 

“He’s not coming.” 

Basile cut in before Lucas could respond, “Why not? I was excited to meet him! I bet he’s cool!”

Lucas gave him a look, “Baz, you’ve never even met him.”

“Well, yeah but…” Basile trailed off. Lucas patted him on the shoulder, 

“Next time, okay?”

Basile grinned, “Yes! Okay!” He started telling a story of something that happened at the Cafe which led to Arthur and him to start bickering back and forth about what actually happened. Lucas watched Yann laugh at the two of them and a small smile made its way onto his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas threw the ball and it landed into the cup,  _ again _ . Lucas high fived Arthur while Yann and Basile let out another sigh, taking the cup and drinking the beer. 

Lucas grinned at his two friends across the table, “You ready to lose again, or do you give up?” Lucas could see the way Yann clenched his fists, his competitive side coming out. 

Basile pointed his finger towards Arthur and Basile, “Oh we’re going to kick your ass this round, you just wait.”

Arthur pointed back, “In your dreams, Basile. Get ready to lose again.”

Basile stuck his tongue out and replaced the cups for both sides. Yann started this round, throwing the ball and missing the cup yet again. Lucas grabbed the ball and passed it to Arthur. Arthur grinned at Lucas and tossed the ball down the table. It landed perfectly in the front cup.

“What the hell, why is this so hard?” Yann grumbled.

“Aw, is Yann upset he finally found something he can’t win?”

“You know if we were playing anything else, you would be the one losing, right?” 

Lucas laughed, “Well I guess it’s a good thing we aren’t playing anything else.” 

They went back and forth for a couple more rounds, Lucas and Arthur scoring on every shot. Basile finally made one towards the end, yelling so loud he drew quite a bit of attention to the gang. Yann clapped Basile on the back as Basile carried on with his victory with a dance. Arthur and Lucas laughed, watching their friend make a fool of himself in front of so many people. 

Lucas turned towards Arthur, “Give me a minute, I need to pee.”

Arthur nodded, “No worries, I think I can handle them.” Lucas went to go find the bathroom. He slipped through groups, apologizing when he cut between two people in the middle of a conversation. Lucas spotted the hallway, but a hand on his shoulder made him turn his head. 

“Lucas!” It was Idriss.

Lucas smiled, “Hey, how’s it going?” The conversation was easy to carry, neither of them feeling uncomfortable. 

“So, are you the Lucas that Eliott couldn’t stop talking about earlier?”

Lucas blushed, “Yes, that would be me.”

Idriss gave Lucas a small smile, “Be careful, okay?”

Confusion crept into Lucas features, “Uh, okay? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just, Eliott tends to find something new, and obsess over it. He gets into his head that if he only cares about something slightly, he’s going to lose it. He’s got a big heart, but he’s been hurt quite a bit in the past. After his grandpa died, he had a really hard time. I didn’t know-” Idriss cut himself off, “I just got him back. He’s focusing on the shop right now, trying to figure out how to run things.”

Lucas let Idriss’ words sink in, “I still don’t understand?”

“Just, maybe hang back for a little bit? Let him get settled in and find his rhythm.” Idriss gave him a look of sympathy. 

A cold settled into Lucas’ bones, anger doing flips inside his stomach, “Look, I don’t know who you think you are to just decide what Eliott and I should do in  _ our  _ relationship, but this has nothing to do with you.” Lucas sent a glare Idriss’ way and turned around. He pulled the door open and stepped outside. The cold air sent a chill up his spine but Lucas was too angry to notice. 

The street lights flickered, shadows dancing across the sidewalk. He let out a frustrated groan, his hands pulling at his hair. Lucas knew he shouldn’t let Idriss’s words get to him, but he couldn’t help the small panic that settled into his mind. He didn’t want to be the reason Eliott couldn’t focus. He didn’t want to cause Eliott any trouble at all. 

Lucas walked back to the apartment, sending a text to the gang that he had gotten sick and went home. He changed and went back to his pull-out in the living room. Lucas got settled and checked his phone one more time. There was a message from Eliott. 

**plantjunkieeli: i had to replant some daisies tonight and i thought of you. goodnight lu <3**

Lucas read the message over and over. With Idriss’s words fresh in the back of Lucas’ mind, he locked his phone, turned over and closed his eyes. 


	6. Episode Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Basile, Daphne and the rest of the boys go adventuring in King's Grove, Lucas is in his head, thinking of someway to bring up Idriss' hurtful words from the night before. However, Lucas loses time to think when he is confronted by an oh so familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! Kenz and I are really happy with this chapter and hopefully you will be too!! We're so glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Lucas woke up to Yann sitting next to him, staring kindly. It wasn’t unusual for Yann to do this, especially when he knew Lucas was upset. It only took seconds for Lucas to remember the harsh reality that was last night. 

“Hey, bro,” Yann smiled sweetly at Lucas. “You alright? You stormed out of the party last night.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Lucas answered coldly. Yann quirked an eyebrow to his response. “I just didn’t get enough sleep yesterday before the party, I was exhausted.”

“Listen, Lu,” Yann started. “I’m not going to push you to tell me what’s wrong, but I want you to know I’m always here for you.”

Lucas smiled slightly. Yann pulled him in and hugged him tightly. Lucas felt his heartache ease little by little. 

“Oh! Are we having a group hug? We haven’t had one of those in ages!” Basile said excitedly as he walked out of his and Arthur’s room, Arthur following closely behind. “Bring it in, brothers!” 

Basile hopped over and joined Lucas and Yann on the pull-out. He gripped Lucas and Yann’s shoulders firmly. Arthur soon joined the hug as well. 

This is all Lucas needed. He didn’t need Idriss and his comments, or Eliott, but oh how he missed him.

Once the guys pulled away, Lucas checked his phone. He wasn’t greeted with any messages from Eliott or anyone. Lucas frowned and Basile gazed at him, realizing the situation at hand.

“Boy troubles again?” Basile asked.

“Somewhat,” Lucas responded. “The reason why I left the party last night was because of Idriss.”

“Imane’s brother?” Arthur questioned. Lucas nodded.

“Wait, doesn’t he work at the flower shop?” Yann asked. Lucas nodded again.

“So what happened?” Basile asked, turning his attention back to Lucas.

“He told me off,” Lucas explained further when his response was curious glances from the boys. “He basically told me to keep my distance from Eliott, that I’m a distraction. He said that Eliott has a tendency to obsess over things. He told me that Eliott needed to ‘get his rhythm back’. He’s making me question if even being with Eliott is a good idea.”

“Oh, Lu,” Basile frowned and rubbed Lucas’ shoulder.

“What an asshole!” Yann commented.

“I think you should tell Eliott,” Arthur said. “I mean, if he’s your boyfriend and his best friend is making comments like this, I think he has the right to know.”

“Wow, Arthur. That might be the smartest thing you’ve ever said.” Basile joked.

“Means nothing coming from someone as stupid as you,” Arthur laughed. 

“I think Arthur is right, Lucas. You should tell Eliott what happened, maybe he could have a better explanation for you.” Yann said.

Lucas nodded. He knew he couldn’t avoid Eliott for much longer, but how could he

explain it to Eliott without sounding rude? 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to explain it all to him just yet,” Lucas told them. “I think I need time on what I’m going to say.”

“And that’s perfectly understandable!” Basile reassured. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

“Bas, what time is Daphne supposed to be here?” Yann asked.

“13:30, she wants to film a video with me,” Basile grinned. He was so in love with her.

Daphne was a famous vlogger and YouTuber, with just a little over 500,000 subscribers. When she mentioned the idea of filming “The Boyfriend Tag” video to Basile, he was all in. He loved the idea of putting their relationship out in the public, shutting down the misguiding rumors about who Daphne’s new boyfriend was. 

“And she doesn’t want to film with us?” Arthur joked, putting a hand on his chest in false surprise for dramatic effect.

“Well, she did mention wanting to head to King’s Grove to vlog and showcase the shops. Alexia and Manon seemed hyped up about it since it would bring in business, plus it’s been a long time since Daph has seen them,” Basile explained. “I don’t think she’d mind if you guys tagged along for her vlog.”

“Sounds fun! Lucas, are you going to come with?” Arthur turned to face Lucas.

“I don’t know,” Lucas muttered.

“Oh come on! What are you going to do? Mope around and be depressed about a boy?” Yann questioned Lucas.

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m going to do,” Lucas remarked.

“I won’t have that,” Yann stated. “It’s either yes or yes.”

“Fine,” Lucas sighed. “Yes.”

“That’s the spirit!” Yann exclaimed.

Lucas stood up and headed for his closet, staring at the clothes before that lined up like soldiers. He didn’t know how he would ever explain things to Eliott. He pulled out his phone and opened his conversation with Eliott.

**_lucallemant: i don’t think if it’s best to see each other right now_ **

He erased the message, he didn’t want to end this. He yearned to be with him every second, why on earth would he end this? But is it best for Eliott? All Lucas wanted was for Eliott to be happy and wanted the absolute best for him. Maybe it was best to put what they had on pause.

Lucas decided he still needed to think about it, he shut his phone off and slipped it back in his pocket.

He decided to dress casual, jeans and a t-shirt. The weather was growing warmer and warmer each day, putting an end to sweater weather. 

Once Lucas finished getting ready, he headed back to the living room. The living room was picked up spotless, obviously Basile’s anxious handiwork of wanting to make the apartment spic and span for Daphne. 

Basile sat at the edge of the couch, leg bouncing with anticipation to see his “princess” as he called her. 

“Bas, are you always this nervous when you see her?” Arthur asked, wiping down the counter in the kitchen.

“Of course! Have you seen her, Arthur? She’s a fucking work of art!” Basile exclaimed. 

Soon, a knock came at the door. Bas stood up and raced to the door as fast as he could, pulling it open and grinning from ear to ear at his girlfriend. Daphne was dressed in a pink crop top, with ruffled sleeves and polka dots dotting the blouse. The blouse was accompanied by a pair of light high waisted denim jeans. Her blonde hair was curled and draped across her shoulder. Her face was painted up and looked as if she was ready to go to a movie shoot instead of filming with her boyfriend. 

“Bas!” She shouted, practically jumping into his arms. Basile held her, never wanting to leave her embrace. She pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips. “Are you guys ready for a day of filming?” She asked, turning to the gang.

“We couldn’t be more excited,” Arthur said, grinning.

“Fantastic! I better get set up so we can get to it,” Daphne went over to the couch, setting down her camera equipment bag, pulling out her tripod and her camera. Bas marched over hurriedly to help Daphne. Yann and Arthur went into the kitchen, retrieving some refreshments for the breaks in between filming. 

Lucas walked to the kitchen when he suddenly heard a  **_bing!_ ** from his phone.

**_plantjunkieeli: hey, honey <3 just wondering when i can see your beautiful face again?_ **

Lucas smiled at the message, he couldn’t help it. Eliott had a way to make Lucas blush no matter what he said.

**_lucallemant: not sure yet, hopefully soon xx_ **

He hit send, Lucas knew it wasn’t a suitable response, but he was still clueless as to how to bring up last night to Eliott. 

Lucas and the rest of the gang watched Basile and Daphne shoot their video. Basile constantly stumbled over his words when answering the questions Daphne was reading from her phone. The boys snickered at Basile’s “can we do that again?”, and Daphne’s sigh. 

Soon enough, Daphne and Bas finished the video with only a few hiccups here and there. Daphne packed up her tripod and larger camera, she traded it for her smaller vlog camera that she practically took everywhere to capture the perfect moment. 

“Alright boys,” Daphne grinned, “let’s do this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to King’s Grove was quick. Arthur, Yann, and Lucas stayed a few steps behind Daphne and Basile, not wanting to intrude, but the blonde made sure to get a few shots of the boys. Once they came to the entrance, Daphne made them stop so she could film a few “aesthetic pieces”. 

“So it’s just scenes of people walking around? That’s what people like to see?” Arthur asked. 

Daphne adjusted her camera, “Kind of? When you add the music in the background and…”

Lucas had been listening to what Daphne was saying, but he made the mistake of looking over at the flower shop. There, fixing the flowers on the tables outside, stood Eliott. Lucas felt his heart clench. He stood there for some time, just staring at the back of Eliott’s head. It wasn’t until Eliott began turning around that Lucas realized he would be caught staring at the boy he was trying to avoid if he didn’t move. 

“I think we should start at Frizzies! Emma will be there, let’s go!” Lucas yanked Basile and Daphne by their sleeves, careful enough to not accidentally make Daphne drop her camera. 

“Uh, yeah sure, why not?” Daphne gave a quick glance over to Basile, wondering what was going on with Lucas all of a sudden. Basile tried to shrug but Lucas pulled Basile into the store before he could respond. The rest of the group piled in, making Emma glance up from her perch at the counter. She grinned at the five of them.

“Hello, kids.”

Daphne ran over and tackled her into a hug. Emma yelped in surprise but was quick to wrap her arms around the other girl. Daphne pulled back a few seconds later as if she had just remembered something.

“Oh! I’m vlogging for my YouTube channel today, you should totally be in it!” 

Emma glanced at the boys then back to Daphne, “And you’re taking the whole gang with you?”

Daphne nodded.

“Cool. How do I look?” Emma made a dramatic pose that made Daphne laugh.

“You look great.” And then the camera was back out and Daphne was asking Emma all sorts of questions. The boys started to wander, except for Basile who was watching Daphne. 

“You guys, look.” Yann and Lucas turned to find Arthur holding a funny looking vinyl. He held it up to his face and it matched perfectly. The three laughed and soon they made a game of who could find the most ridiculous cover. There were quite a few that made the three boys bust out laughing. Lucas had one in his hands when he heard a giggle come from behind them. Daphne stood in between Emma and Basile with her camera pointed towards the three boys. 

Lucas felt his cheeks grow pink, “Did you get all of that?”

Daphne smiled at him and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Make sure you tag us,” Yann said.

Daphne playfully rolled her eyes, “Oh, alright.”

Yann gave Arthur a high-five, “Bro, do you know what this means? We could be famous!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five of them were now sitting in a booth inside Disco Danish. When they arrived, there were screams coming from Daphne and the girls behind the counter that the boys are still trying to recover from.

“Are your ears ringing still? Because mine are.” 

“Yes, Yann. My ears are still ringing.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying, it’s been fifteen minutes, shouldn’t it have stopped by now?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a doctor.”

“I don’t know I’m not a doctor- hush.” 

Milkshakes being set on the table cut Lucas off. Greedy hands made their way onto glasses, and soon enough the table was quiet as everyone was sipping their drink. Manon and Alexia pulled two chairs over and sat down with them. 

“Everything taste okay?” Manon asked.

A chorus of ‘mhmm’s’ could be heard and she smiled, “Good.”

Alexia was next, “I made some cookies earlier, I’ll box them up before you leave so you can take them home.”

“Alex, did I ever tell you that I think you’re the best?” Arthur asked.

“No, but you can.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

They chatted for a little bit longer, but the sun had started to set and Daphne wanted to make it to a few more places before they closed. Everyone said their goodbyes and Alexia sent them off with boxes of cookies. They went into an art store where the boys made a mess of the paint samples, a pet store where Basile and Arthur became fish parents, and a spice shop where each of them tried a sample of one of the hottest spices there and Daphne recorded each of their reactions. By the time they left the spice shop it was dark outside. The group traveled up the cobblestone sideways, laughing at each other. Most of the shops were closed, but there were still a few that had their lights on. That’s how they stumbled in the bookstore. 

Emmy looked up, startled at the sudden noise, “Woah, hello there.”

Kenzie stuck her head out from behind a shelf, “Em, what’s all that noise- oh! Hello.”

The boys waved, but Daphne was looking all around the store, “It’s so pretty in here.”

Emmy smiled, “Thank you.”

“Uh, do you mind if I film some things? It’s for a youtube video.”

Emmy and Kenz looked at each other like they were having a conversation without using words. Kenzie nodded and Emmy spoke, “Sure. Just make sure Ouba gets a feature.”

Daphne looked confused, “Ouba?”

At that moment, the queen of the Book Nook made herself known. She barked as she made her way over and plopped down by Kenzie’s feet.

“This is Ouba! How’s my best girl?” 

Daphne let out a squeal, “Yes! Of course she can have a feature!” Daphne pulled out her camera and started the process all over again. Arthur and Basile walked over to the cafe, ready to show off their workspace. Yann walked over and started a conversation with Kenz. 

“So, how are you and the boy?”

Now it was Lucas’ turn to be startled. He glanced over at Emmy.

“Well, I don’t really know anymore.”

Emmy tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean?”

Lucas sighed, “There’s just some things that came up. I wasn’t expecting them to.” 

“Oh, I see. Well you know just because there’s something in the way doesn’t mean it won’t work. It just means you have to try a little harder.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Em.”

She smiled, “Always.”

Lucas nodded and decided to head outside. There was a bench just outside of the door where Lucas took a seat. A few minutes went by, just Lucas and the thoughts inside his head. 

“Lucas?”

Lucas tore his gaze away from the ground. Stood just a few feet in front of him was Eliott. 

“Oh, hi.”

Eliott stared at him with a frown, “Did I do something to upset you?” 

Lucas sucked in a breath, “No, no Eliott. You didn’t-”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I don’t want to, Eliott, but it’s complicated.”

A flash of hurt went through Eliott’s features, “What’s so complicated about it?”

Lucas didn’t know what to say, he wanted to bring up Idriss, tell Eliott everything he said at the party. He thought of what Emmy told him just a little bit ago. 

“Eli,” Lucas made the mistake off glancing over Eliott’s shoulder. Standing inside at the window was Idriss. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the scene unfold. 

“What, Lucas?”

Lucas looked back at Eliott, “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

Eliott’s eyes went wide, “Wait, Lucas-”

Lucas shook his head, “I can’t.”

Eliott’s arms dropped down to his sides, a look of pure defeat rested on his face. Lucas turned and walked back towards the bookstore, leaving Eliott alone in the middle of the street as the first drops of rain hit the ground.


	7. episode seven

Lucas had just lost his first and probably last boyfriend. He hated the feeling that manifested every time he thought about last night. Why couldn’t he just tell Eliott what was wrong? 

Lucas rolled over to look at his phone, no messages from Eliott or anyone. Today would be another day of heartbreak. 

Lucas finally got out of bed, only glancing briefly at Arthur and Basile, who were sitting at the table eating bowls of cereal and discussing coffee shop gossip. It only took Lucas a few steps in order to make it out on the balcony that he came to when he had to think. 

Last night’s storm had blown over and only left a peaceful mist and an overcast sky. It was obvious Zeus was feeling the same way that Lucas was, teary-eyed and ready to cry a storm of tears. 

_ Get it together,  _ Lucas thought. Lucas knew he had to make it up to Eliott, he couldn’t just let this impulsive and loving soul out of his life just yet, but he didn’t know how to approach it.

A thought popped into Lucas’ head, a name. Imane.

Imane had become a famous blogger since leaving high school, thanks to Daphne of course. She and Lucas had a close friendship, talking to one another when someone ran into a problem. Lucas hadn’t talked to her in a few months because of her busy schedule with publishing articles in multiple magazines and as well as writing a book. But she seemed like the perfect person to talk to about the situation with knowledge of her brother and Eliott’s friendship. 

Lucas pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**_Lucas: hey imane! it’s been a while :( can we call later?_ **

Lucas waited a few minutes, only to be disappointed by the lack of response. Lucas went to put his phone away when it chimed with a new message.

**_Imane: Lu! Of course we can. Is now a good time?_ **

**_Lucas: yes ma’am_ **

Lucas’ phone lit up with Imane’s name and contact picture, he quickly swiped to answer the call.

“Hey, Lucas!” Imane practically shouted into the phone.

“Hey,” Lucas responded sadly. “Listen, I’m gonna get straight to the point since I know you’re a busy lady,” Lucas paused, waiting for Imane to give him permission to continue.

“Alright, lay it on me,” Imane said.

Lucas went on to explain the situation from the beginning, from meeting Eliott to the fight that occurred last night. Imane was furious.

“Idriss always feels the need to be in other people’s business!” Imane raged. “He had no right to tell you how you should manage your relationship. I can’t believe it, I thought he learned the first time.”

Lucas paused.

“The first time?”

“Well, of course. You know how Idriss is, always thinking he’s right and all. Just because he’s a few years older than us doesn’t mean he’s all that wise,” Imane paused, catching her breath before continuing. “Back when Eliott was with his ex-girlfriend, Lucille. Idriss kept telling Lucille how to handle Eliott’s bipolar disorder, causing Lucille to become toxic. It caused a huge fight once Eliott realized Idriss was the one behind Lucille’s words and behavior.

“Idriss thinks that he’s the only one who knows how to deal with his disorder, but the truth is that only Eliott truly knows how to deal with it. All you can do is be there for him when an episode happens. I wish he’d realize that.”

Lucas held on to every word that Imane was saying, taking mental notes.

“Lucas, I think you need to tell Eliott what happened and what Idriss said. Eliott needs to know that, don’t let my idiot brother ruin what you two have,” Imane continued on. “Lucas, you need to be happy. I remember how much you struggled in high school not being out. When you talk about Eliott, you talk about him like he’s everything to you.”

“Because he is.”

“Then why did you let him go because of someone else’s opinion?”

Lucas thought. Every answer he came up with sounded idiotic.

“I don’t know.”

“Go get him,” Imane told him. “And don’t let anyone come between you two.”

“Thank you, oh wise Imane.”

“Oh hush!” Imane laughed. “Take care, let me know how everything goes.”

“Will do.” Lucas hung up.

Lucas turned around when he heard Basile and Arthur come onto the balcony. Basile was wired up as usual because of his over-caffeinated coffee.

“Hey, chatterbox!” Basile said, grinning.

“Who were you talking to?” Arthur asked.

“Imane. We were talking about the whole Eliott situation.”

“Ah,” Arthur responded. “Any wise words from her?”

“Yeah, actually she was super helpful. I think I know how to make it up to Eliott.” Lucas smiled slightly.

“Oh, lovely!” Basile exclaimed, hugging Lucas tightly. “Our lonely Lucas will be no longer lonely once again!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas tugged his jacket on as he made his way to the door, a million thoughts running through his head. He didn’t even know if Eliott wanted to talk to him after last night, or if the plan was going to work. What he did know was that he had to tell Eliott what Idriss said. That was the most important part, letting Eliott know that it was never Lucas’ intention to hurt him.

He knew how dumb it sounded now. Having someone stick their head into his and Eliott’s relationship, getting so into his head about it and doing what they say rather than talk to Eliott about it. Not the best choice, but he knows that now. Lucas shook his head as he thought about it. This plan had to work, he wanted his Eliott back. 

It was still early, but Lucas had quite a few things to do before he spoke to Eliott.

  1. Stop by the Frizzies and borrow some speakers
  2. Buy food from Disco Danish
  3. Stop by the art store and grab some supplies
  4. Set everything up in the garden behind Barney’s and hope that Eliott has a shift today



Lucas set off for Frizzies and silently hoped everything would work out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was working at the front desk again when Lucas walked in. He filled her in on what was going on and received a look of pity in return. Emma sent him off with two speakers and a “Go get him!” Manon and Alexia were glad to help. Lucas was given three full bags of food and two very hopeful smiles. The last place he needed to stop at was the art store, and it was there that he, literally, ran into Emmy and Kenz. The brushes that Kenz had been holding were now rolling everywhere on the floor. They both turned around at the same time. 

“What- oh! Hi, Lu” Emmy smiled as she realized who it was. Kenz bent down to pick up the brushes, some had rolled all the way down the aisle. 

Lucas sighed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you two. I’m in a little bit of a rush.” 

Emmy shook her head, “It’s okay. Why the rush?”

“Something for Eliott.”

Emmy peered around Lucas to see where Kenz was. Somehow while picking up the brushes she had made friends with an older man at the end of the aisle. Knowing she wouldn’t overhear, Emmy looked back at Lucas, “Are you going to talk to him?”

“Yeah. I have this whole thing worked out in my head, I just have to make it happen. I’m going to apologize for avoiding him and tell him about Idriss.”

Emmy gave him a small smile, “That’s good. I hope everything works out with you two.”

Lucas nodded his head, “I do too.”

Kenz came up behind Lucas, the brushes neatly tucked into her hand and a grin on her face, “Did you know they have painting classes but you get to hang out with cats while you do it? I signed us up for a class on Tuesday.”

“I- alright.” Emmy shrugged. 

If it was possible, the smile on Kenz’s face grew even wider, “Great!” She turned towards Lucas, “What’s up, bub?”

“Nothing really, just picking up some painting supplies for me and Eliott.”

She shared a look with Em, “Well good luck, I hope everything goes well.”

Lucas smiled at the two, “Thanks.”

The girls started walking away but Kenz turned around, “Have fun! Oh, and don’t do anything bad!” 

Emmy laughed and lightly tugged on her arm to pull her forward, “You act like a mom too much, c’mon.”

Lucas chuckled and got to work finding the things he needed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lucas had bought the stuff from the art store and finished setting everything up in the garden, the sun had started to set. Oranges were blending in with pinks and a breeze had set in. Lucas took one more look at the setup. The speakers were set up on either side of the greenhouse, something slow was being played. The garden had lights strung up around the fence, lighting up the entire area in a soft yellow. Lucas had spread the food out on a picnic table, a multitude of options staring back at him. Finally, the two easels were standing in the center of it all, giving Lucas, and hopefully Eliott, a perfect view of the sunset. 

Lucas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and headed towards Barney’s. The walk up the alley and towards the front doors was very nerve-wracking. Thoughts of turning around and backing out flooded into Lucas’ brain, but as soon as he opened the door and heard the bell ring, everything shut off. Lucas’ vision tunneled in on the boy standing behind the counter, his head coming up and eyes connecting with Lucas’ own. Something sad flickered across Eliott’s face but was quickly replaced with confusion. 

“Hi,” Lucas started, “can we talk?”


	8. episode eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas talks to Eliott about what Idriss said, but will it be forgive and forget?
> 
> warning: minor alcohol usage

The silence between the two was thick with tension. Lucas couldn’t tell if Eliott was going to turn around and walk away, completely ignoring him or if he was going to hear Lucas out. Eliott was fighting his own internal battle, listen to Lucas or walk away like Lucas did last night. There was a strange look in his eyes, one not even Lucas could figure out.

Finally, Eliott broke the silence, “Why? You didn’t want to talk last night, why should I listen to you now?”

Lucas didn’t know what to say to that. Eliott was right, Lucas didn’t give the other man the chance to talk, so why should he give Lucas a chance now?

“You’re right, it wasn’t fair. And I’m sorry. I should’ve let you talk. I was so caught up in my head about everything and I got scared-”

Eliott cut him off, stepping closer to Lucas, “Scared of what, Lu?”

Lucas sighed, looking down at the cobblestones, “That’s what I want to talk to you about. Someone said something to me about you and it freaked me out. So I did what I’m best at and pushed you away.”

Eliott looked confused again. The two stood in silence for a minute before Eliott spoke again, “What did you hear about me?” 

His voice was quiet, almost like he was afraid to speak. Eliott felt vulnerable, exposed even though they were the only two in the shop. Lucas realized his mistake, his eyes widening as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. 

“No, oh god, no. That’s not what I meant. Idriss said something to me at the party a few days ago-”

Eliott cut him off again, “Idriss.”

“Yes. But he didn’t tell me-”

“Idriss just keeps sticking his head into places that it doesn’t belong. Fuck, you think he’d learn from last time. I don’t need him to babysit me, I’m not a little kid. I know my episodes can get bad sometimes but I don’t need him hovering over every aspect of my life.” 

Eliott was yelling now, the quiet voice from earlier had been quickly replaced with anger. His arms were swinging wildly all over the place. Lucas took the few steps forward to close the gap between them. He put his hands on either side of Eliott’s face, making him look at Lucas. 

“Eli, that’s not what freaked me out. Idriss had said that if we were together, I would be a distraction for you, that he just got you back and you needed to settle back in. I didn’t know anything about you being bipolar until this morning when Imane mentioned it over the phone. And while it wasn’t her place to say anything about that, I want you to know that it doesn’t change my view of you. Or us, if you still want there to be an us.”

Lucas still had his hands on Eliott’s when he started to shake his head, “You don’t mean that. It always changes something.” 

It was Lucas’s turn to shake his head, “Not this time. I’m not going to become your babysitter or your “keeper. This is not going to be what keeps us apart. I promise.” 

“You can’t just promise something like that. You don’t know what my episodes are like. Some days I won’t get out of bed, some I won’t even talk to you. Or there’s ones where I feel like I’m completely invincible and I won’t listen to anything you say. I don’t want to hurt you, Lu. God, that’s the last thing I want to do, but you can’t make a promise that big.” 

Eliott put his hands over Lucas, getting ready to pull them off and walk away when Lucas tightened his grip just slightly. Lucas looked right into Eliott’s eyes as he spoke “You’re right. I might not be able to make a promise that big, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try. The future is scary, so let’s not think that far ahead. We can take everything day by day, yeah?”

A small smile made its way onto Eliott’s face, “Day by day? That sounds alright.”

Lucas was grinning now, happy to have made Eliott smile when something else popped into his head, “How about minute by minute?” 

“Minute by minute?” Eliott let the idea settle in his brain, “I like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eliott was staring at Lucas again, “What are we going to do in this minute?”

Lucas hummed, “I’m not sure, what were you thinking?”

Eliott let his gaze go down to Lucas’ lips before sliding back up, “Can I kiss you?”

Lucas nodded, “Yes.”

Eliott leaned forward, his lips meeting Lucas’. Lucas slid his hands to the back of Eliott’s head, fingers running through his hair. Eliott moved his arms towards Lucas’ waist, tugging the smaller man as close as he could get him. 

Lucas was the first to pull back, but Eliott leaned back in for another quick peck on the lips. Lucas laughed as he wrapped his arms around Eliott, pulling him into a hug. Eliott squeezed back. They stood for a few seconds before Lucas surged backward out of Eliott’s embrace. 

“I forgot! I set something up for us, c’mon.” Lucas grabbed Eliott’s hand and entwined their fingers, leading Eliott out the door and back towards the garden.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside was a picnic spread, similar to the one Eliott had made at the botanical gardens in Paris, although this time Lucas had added 2 blank canvases on easels with labels on them that read “PROPERTY OF KING’S GROVE ART STUDIO”. Lucas didn’t steal them, but he did manage to talk Louise, the owner, into borrowing them for the day. She was a sweet old lady with white curls nesting on her head in a bun and always wearing a yellow apron that was stained with a rainbow of colors of paint. When Lucas asked how much it would be to use them for the day she replied, “Don’t worry about the money, worry about what you’re going to say to the love of your life”. 

The two easels sat on top of a blanket that was covered in a striped plaid pattern. In front of the easels was paint pallets with an assortment of paint bottles to go around, there was every color you could think of. Lucas knew he would have to thank Louise for her helpful expertise on what colors to buy. At the edge of the blanket laid a picnic basket, with a bottle of wine that was left over from one of Daphne and Basile’s dates as well as a variety of lunch meat and freshly baked bread that was supplied by Disco Danish. Ginger was curled up underneath one of the easels, napping peacefully as the warm sun shined upon her fur.

“Lucas, this is-” Eliott began.

“Amazing? I know,” Lucas looked over at Eliott who was grinning from ear to ear. Lucas missed that smile. 

Eliott sighed dramatically before taking a seat.

“I suppose.”

Lucas began pouring the wine into the glasses he brought from home. Once the wine was poured Eliott raised his glass to clink with Lucas’. They sipped their wine silently.

“So, what are you going to paint?” Lucas asked as Eliott removed the lids from the tubes of paint, putting a pea sized amount into each bowl of his paint pallet. 

“You’ll just have to see,” Eliott said. Turning the canvas away from Lucas so that he could concentrate.

Lucas nodded and blushed slightly. He couldn’t believe he had another chance with the boy he loved. 

Lucas began putting paint onto his pallet, trading tubes with Eliott from time to time when Eliott needed them. Lucas began painting a sunflower, even though he didn’t know a single thing when it came to art. He knew flowers would be easy to paint and he knew that they were Eliott’s favorite.

He began with the background, painting it a dark green to really contrast with the yellow colors around it. He then started painting his hands multiple shades of yellow and stamping them on the canvas.

“What are you doing?” Eliott asked, gazing up from his work.

“I guess you’ll just have to see,” Lucas said, Eliott laughed at the response.

Lucas then began painting his thumb a dark brown and stamping it into the middle of his circle of handprints. He made continuous circles of thumbprints until the middle was complete. Once he cleaned his hands of the yellow and brown paint, he painted his hands green and pressed them to the canvas. He soon had two leaves coming up from below the flower and with that his painting was complete. 

“Done!” Lucas said. 

“And…” Eliott trailed off, he was concentrating hard on his canvas. “...done!”

The boys both removed their canvases from the easels and showed each other. Lucas gasped at the sight of Eliott’s painting. He painted a honey bee that was among a smattering of pale pink flowers. It was beautiful and by far Lucas’ favorite painting of Eliott’s.

Lucas was drawn out of his trance when Eliott gently reached for Lucas’ painting, staring at each individual print of his hands and fingertips. 

“It’s beautiful, Lu,” Eliott whispered. “It’s oddly intimate.”

Lucas looked at the painting and gazed up at Eliott, smiling slightly. 

“That reminds me!” Eliott stood up quickly. “I have something for you.”

Eliott ran back inside to the flower shop, grabbing his backpack and setting it onto the blanket. He sat down with his backpack between his legs, searching every pocket for whatever he was looking for.

“Aha!” Eliott said, pulling out a tiny box from the front pocket of his backpack. He opened it to reveal a small gold honey bee hanging off of a matching chain. Lucas stared at it and grazed his finger over the small body of the bee.

“Well,” Eliott started. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

Lucas grabbed the box out of Eliott’s hands and fished for the necklace. He grabbed it and undid the clasp.

“Let me,” Eliott said, grabbing the small chain from Lucas. He moved his backpack and pulled Lucas toward him. Pulling him so that he was seated between his legs so that he could have easy access to his neck. 

Lucas was aware of every cell of Eliott that was touching him in this moment. He got chills all over his body. Eliott did the clasp and kissed the back of Lucas’ neck. 

“Done.” Eliott murmured, sliding his arms around Lucas’ middle and placing his head one Lucas’ shoulder. They sat there for a while in a warm embrace. Ginger crawled into Lucas’ lap and Lucas touched her fur lightly and kept smoothing it over.

“Why did you get me this necklace?” Lucas questioned.

“Look,” Eliott removed his arms from Lucas and pulled a similar gold chain from under his shirt. Lucas gazed at the matching necklace that had a sunflower charm on it. “I got it for the both of us after our first date. I was going to give yours to you but then everything got messed up.” Eliott paused. “And I never had the heart to take off mine.”

Lucas’ eyes filled with tears. Lucas couldn’t help but feel ashamed after thinking that all this time that Eliott didn’t care about him.

“Did you know that honey bees will fly about 90,000 miles in order to make one pound of honey?” Eliott said.

Lucas laughed. “Where did you hear that at?”

“In a book I read.”

_ Of course.  _ Lucas thought to himself.

Eliott started grabbing yellow paint from his pallet and started putting lines of paint around Lucas’ face. 

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked.

“You’ll see!” Eliott said excitedly. “I got these necklaces because bees and flowers can’t live without each other. They need each other to stay alive, and I know I can’t live without you.”

Lucas smiled at him as he placed the final dot on Lucas’ nose. Eliott opened up the camera on his phone and showed Lucas what he had created. Eliott had made a sunflower of Lucas’ face with 8 lines of yellow 3 being on his forehead and 4 being on his chins and cheeks. His nose was dotted with a brown dollop of paint. Lucas chuckled at the sight.

“We need each other, Lu. I don’t want to lose you.” Eliott placed his hands on Lucas’ cheeks, streaking the paint. 

“And you won’t,” Lucas said, placing his hand on top of Eliott’s, “Never.”


	9. episode nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott and Lucas spend the morning together, until a proposal has the potential to change their relationship.
> 
> After this we have one chapter left!

Lucas opened his eyes slowly only to be welcomed by Eliott’s arm which was draped across his torso and field full of sunflowers. Sunflower paintings are scattered across the bedroom walls, making Lucas’s heart feel warm.

He turned towards Eliott and brushed his hand across his cheek, staring at Eliott’s perfect features. He couldn’t believe he was dating the best looking boy in this whole city, and no one could take that away from him. Not even Idriss.

Eliott opened one eye, peeking at the boy laying in his bed. He smiled brightly and kissed Lucas. 

“Ugh, morning breath,” Lucas remarked, pushing Eliott away.

“Hey! You don’t smell too good yourself,” Eliott replied. They both laughed and kissed each other anyway.

Lucas got up and put on Eliott’s shirt, the hem going down to the middle of his thighs. He made his way out to the kitchen, avoiding to crush or knock over any plants in his way. Eliott trailed behind soon after, wrapping his arms around Lucas from behind while Lucas poked and prodded at the eggs he was making. 

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Eliott said, admiring the eggs in the pan.

“Ha, barely. My mom taught me the basics when I was younger,” Lucas said, placing the eggs on a plate. “But at least one of us knows how to make a proper meal.”

Eliott rolled his eyes and went to water his plants.

“Hey, you’re looking for a job, right?” Eliott asked, watering his fern.

“Yeah, but nothing is working out well. None of the shops are hiring and when I get interviews, they hire someone else instead.”

“Well, there is one shop hiring…” Eliott dragged on.

Lucas turned and gave Eliott a quizzical look.

“...mine.” Eliott finally said.

“You’d-,” Lucas paused in shock. “You’d hire me?”

“Of course!” Eliott shouted. “How could I not hire my own boyfriend?”

Lucas thought for a moment, “Would Idriss be okay with that?”

Eliott looked away and nodded. Lucas knew something was up, but he didn’t want to push and ask.

Lucas and Eliott ate their eggs in peace, admiring the paintings and plants among the room. Lucas shivered at the early morning air pouring through the windows. 

“I have to go to work soon,” Eliott said, sighing. Eliott picked up their plates and placed them in the sink and started the water. Lucas walked over.

“Let me do the dishes, you need to get ready for work,” Lucas told Eliott, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair.

“You cooked, that means I need to do the dishes, honey bee,” Eliott told him, smiling and pecking his lips. Lucas blushed.

They both decided to do the dishes, but the kitchen ended up in more of a mess than it started. Lucas poked Eliott’s nose with a soap covered finger, and Eliott retaliated by flicking water at Lucas’ chest. From there, soap covered the counters and water was splashed onto the floor. If Eliott ended up being late to work because of it, well, no one needed to know. 

“Okay, goodbye, I’ll see you later,” Lucas laughed while Eliott pulled him in for another kiss. 

Eliott grinned, “I’ll miss you.” 

Lucas pulled the door open and pushed the taller man out, “I’ll miss you too now go, you’re already late.”

“I’m the boss, what are they gonna do? Fire me?”

Lucas laughed again, “They might, now go!” 

Eliott rolled his eyes, smiling as he turned around. Lucas watched him go until he disappeared down the steps. He let out a content sigh as he walked back into the apartment. Making his way into the bedroom, he decided to take a shower knowing Eliott wouldn’t mind. He picked up his discarded clothes from the floor, went to the bathroom, and turned the water on. If Lucas ended up wearing one of Eliott’s shirts instead of his, well, no one had to know that either. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lucas walked through the apartment door that morning, he didn’t expect to be bombarded with questions from his three best friends. 

“Hey, woah! Slow down, I can’t answer you all at once.”

Basile was first, “How’d it go? Did it go okay? Are you guys alright now?”

Lucas’ eyes grew wide as Bas kept going on, “Bas, Bas! Calm down, yeah?”

“Oh… right. Sorry.”

“So,” Lucas started, “I told him about what happened with Idriss and we talked. At first I didn’t think he’d want to listen to what I had to say, but he did. I think we’re okay now.”

Arthur was next, “And everything’s alright?”

“Yeah, I think so. I mean there’s still things we’ll have to work on, but I know we can make it through. I don’t want to lose him again. He makes me feel so…” Lucas trailed off.

“Whole?” Yann guessed.

Lucas glanced over at him and nodded, “Yeah. I always felt like there was something missing in my life, but I could never figure it out you know? When I’m with Eliott, I feel like myself. Like there’s nothing in the world that could tear me down. Any time I see him, there’s something inside of me that just… breaks open and makes me feel like I'm  _ alive _ . I never thought I could feel like that.”

The three boys stood wide-eyed at him. Lucas was about to apologize for oversharing when Basile shot up from the couch and buried Lucas in a hug. Yann and Arthur weren’t far behind either. 

“It’s hard- you guys I can’t breathe,” Lucas sputtered. 

The boys pulled away, but Yann put a hand on Lucas’ shoulder and squeezed, “I’m so proud of you. We all are.” 

Lucas could feel himself tearing up and willed himself not to cry right now, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” 

A sniffle from Basile caught Lucas’ attention, “Uh, Bas? Are you alright?”

He wiped his nose, “Yeah, I’m just really happy for you.” 

“You’re such a dork, dude.” Arthur said, but there wasn’t any heat behind his words. The four boys sat there for a few more minutes before Lucas spoke up again. 

“Eliott offered me a job. I think I’m going to take it.”

“That’s pretty sick. You’d be working with your boyfriend,” Arthur was grinning at him. 

There was a look on Yann’s face that Lucas couldn’t place, “What about Idriss?” 

Lucas sighed, “I don’t know. I think Eliott was going to talk to him, but I think him and I should also have a conversation.”

Yann nodded, “I think so too.”

A loud gasp from Basile grasped Lucas’ attention again, “If you start working at the flower shop, we’ll all be working in the same place! We could have lunch together!”

Lucas laughed, “Yeah, that’s true.” He thought about having sandwiches and being squished into a booth at the cafe with his best friends everyday. The thought made him smile. 

Arthur stood up, “Speaking of work, we need to leave otherwise we’ll be late.” The other two stood up and made their way to the door. Yann turned around, 

“C’mon rookie, let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> our tumblr is floralelu


End file.
